Young Temptations
by x Kurohime x Koroshiya x
Summary: A Ten-Part Series! Tora Kazama's parents have sold her to the powerful Uchiha family to work as a servant... To their youngest son; Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke X OC. Mature.
1. Chapter 1

"… So, you're basically _selling_ me to the Uchiha family!" stated the young brunette angrily, standing up from her seat in the living room.

_I can't fucking believe it! I'm being SOLD! And to the Uchiha family, no less! Sure, they're the most powerful family in existence, with power and contacts everywhere –they even have their own mafia! And I'm being __**sold**__ to them?! SOLD?! And, to top it all off, they live in Konohagakure! That's a whole village away from here; from Hanagakure. _

Her mother glared at her, and her father looked pained.

"We can't afford you, Tora," stated her mother. "Now that your father's company has gone bankrupt, your father and I can no longer stay in this house. In addition, we cannot afford to look after you. So, we've decided to sell you to the Uchiha family. They'll do with you what they will."

The girl narrowed her dark brown eyes at her parents. She knew this was her mother's decision. Her father did truly love her, but he was too easily influenced by her mother. The girl was furious.

"You never really think of me, do you?" she hissed. "You always try to make things convenient for yourselves." She closed her eyes, and then looked down at them coldly. "I suppose I have no choice in this matter. Fine, whatever, I don't care. I just hope the Uchihas are better people than you."

Her mother stood up and slapped her, causing her face to turn violently to the side. She slowly turned her face back around and glared back.

"Tora! How _dare_ you speak to us like that?!" hissed her mother. Tora glared harder.

"Like what? Now that you've sold me, I can speak to you however the fuck I want, bitch!" she snapped. Her mother slapped her again.

"Pack your bags. Get everything you own. I don't want to see anything of yours around, anymore. Fugaku Uchiha is coming to pick you up in three hours," she commanded.

_Three hours?! Thanks a lot for the warning, Mother._ Tora thought bitterly.

She then smirked evilly at her mother.

"Rot in **hell**, Mother," she said with an exaggerated fake smile. Her mother gasped in horror. Her father sighed sadly.

"You know I don't want to give you up. You're my baby. I had no choice, though. Besides, I don't want you to suffer... The Uchihas are good people, you know. They will look after you," he reassured. Her mother scoffed. Tora smiled faintly at her father, before changing her facial expression to a very cold one.

"I understand," was all she said. She walked up to her bedroom and began packing.

It took her about an hour to get cleaned up and dressed, and just under two hours to pack everything she owned.

She was wearing a red tank top, which showed the straps of her black bra, and hugged her voluptuous breasts and small waist. She also wore a pair of black jean shorts, which ended just above her knees, snugly fitted around her small but womanly hips and thighs. She had put on a black cardigan, which hung loosely around her frame, and had slipped on a pair of black ankle socks so that her black converses would feel more comfortable when she slipped those on after them.

Her snow white skin contrasted heavily with her delicate, shapely black eyebrows and black eyelashes, making her look like the beautiful but evil Snow Queen. Her lips were full and red, adding to her beauty. Tora Kazama was a beautiful girl.

However, she still felt the need to coat her eye line with black liquid eyeliner, and her red lips with an even darker red lipstick.

Her nails were painted neon green, contrasting with her attire, but (as usual) Tora didn't care.

In fact, Tora wasn't aware that she was beautiful –as most of the beautiful female protagonists in stories aren't. In fact, at times, Tora could be convinced that she was rather ugly. Not that she really cared, though.

Tora picked up her black '_Bleach_' backpack when she heard the doorbell ring.

She could faintly hear her mother's shrill voice greeting the guest with her usual fake kindness whenever they had company. She heard her father's gruff yet polite voice follow up her mother's in a greeting. Then, she heard the unfamiliar male voice of the guest. It was a stern, cold voice, with a polite undertone.

She heard the three of them walk up the stairs to her bedroom and open the door.

"Tora, Fugaku Uchiha is here, sweetie!" crooned her mother, her fake voice sickening Tora to no end. She then immediately went for the suitcases, giving her husband a meaningful look. Tora's father reluctantly joined in.

_I like her better when she's a bitch,_ thought Tora as she refrained from rolling her eyes at her mother's fake behaviour. Fugaku Uchiha nodded in greeting.

"Hello, Tora," he greeted. Tora nodded back.

"Uchiha-san," she replied, her voice betraying some of the annoyance she felt at being bought. Fugaku ignored it, and instead followed her parents' examples and hauled her suitcases downstairs. With an angry sigh, Tora then joined in and took her suitcases down.

Once they were all loaded in the car, Fugaku got into the car and nodded at Tora, giving her time to say goodbye to her parents.

She turned around to face her father, who was clearly holding back tears.

"I love you, my baby girl," he choked out. Tora held in her own tears, her eyes shining with sorrow.

"I love you, Dad. I'll miss you…" she said, and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"We will meet again. I promise. As soon as I get things up and running again, I'll come to see you… But, nothing will ever be the same again…" he whispered. Tora nodded.

"I understand… And, if you ever make a decision about you-know-what, let me know. I'll support you. I promise," she whispered back. They broke apart, sparing each other one last sorrowful smile, before she turned to her mother with a cold, hard look.

"Goodbye, Mother," was all she said. She didn't want to say anything else. Tora had nothing else to say to this woman; her **step-mother**. She really never understood what her father saw in Cho Kazama. After Tora's _real_ mother had died, her father had slightly lost it. He went straight for her mother's best friend's insane cousin.

"Goodbye, Tora!" replied Cho with a fake smile; obviously, she was trying to impress Fugaku.

Tora hugged her father, Ryo Kazama, one last time.

"Bye, Daddy. We will meet again," she said firmly. Her father smiled weakly and nodded.

"Bye, baby girl…" he whispered as she walked to the other side of the car.

Tora opened the door of the passenger's seat. She got in and closed the door, buckling her seat-belt. She waved to her father as Fugaku drove out of the driveway, and out of sight.

With a sigh, she leaned back against the seat. Fugaku glanced at her emotionlessly.

"Tora, I don't think your parents had informed you of the other part of the decision, so I'll tell you myself," he started. She nodded, not looking at him. At the moment, Tora didn't really care. She was pretty exhausted from all the packing, and depressed that she probably wouldn't see her father in a while.

"When you were sold to the Uchiha family, you were sold with the intention of being the personal servant of one of the family members. More specifically, my youngest son's personal servant. Sasuke is only a few months older than you, so you're in the same year group. You'll be attending your last year of high school with him at Konoha High School," he informed, ignoring the girl as her jaw dropped. They were silent for a few seconds.

"WHAT?!" the brunette finally yelled. Fugaku paid no attention to her outburst.

"Your room will be joined to Sasuke's with only that one door, meaning you'll have to pass through his room to get to your own," he continued. Tora sighed in frustration.

"Not that it'll make any difference, but I think buying and selling human beings is wrong. And, to make matters worse, you've taken away my right to privacy… Especially since you're connecting my room with a boy's!" she muttered, voicing her views. Fugaku sighed and glanced at her.

"You're right, it makes no difference," he said simply. The two fell silent again, and Fugaku turned back to the wheel.

_How on earth can I tell the girl it was her mother's decision? I offered to take in the girl for free. Her mother refused, though. She insisted that I pay. I demanded a reason, and her mother revealed her husband's company's bankruptcy. Now, I would have offered to do something about that, but the look in her eyes told me that she also wanted to get rid of the girl. So, I truthfully told her that I only paid for humans when I bought servants. Of course, her mother was ecstatic and told me to take her as a servant. She then raised the price by telling me to take her as a personal servant,_ thought Fugaku, glancing at the brunette. She was staring out the window, looking emotionless. Every now and again, she'd spot something interesting and her eyes would shine with interest for a split-second, before being replaced with that emotionless look again. Fugaku held in a sigh.

_In normal situations, I would have said no, and threatened the woman for her insolence and persistence. But, I felt sorry for the girl… If she was that unwanted by her own family, she should be taken elsewhere. And Sasuke was in need of a new personal servant, anyways. He'd never been too good with them. Tora is obviously unique. Most people are intimidated by me; she doesn't seem to care that I'm the Head of the most powerful family and corporations in the world. So, really, she was in this predicament because of that awful mother of hers. The father genuinely seemed to care, and wanted to protest when her mother proposed such things… But, at the same time, he didn't want her to suffer through his bankruptcy. _Fugaku thought as he glanced down at the brunette again. She had fallen asleep. Fugaku chuckled quietly; she was frowning in her sleep. Fugaku frowned suddenly.

_I wonder why the Kazama family suddenly went bankrupt. I've known Ryo Kazama in the business world since he joined. Even though I don't know him, I can tell he wouldn't be stupid with his job. He's always been careful with money and with his responsibilities. I have a feeling Cho Kazama is the reason… She obviously has her husband wrapped around her finger. I'll send some of the underground boys to investigate. I'll ask Orochimaru –he's the best at these things. Ah, we're here._ Fugaku drove up to a massive, heavily guarded house. He took out a small remote from his pocket and pressed the button. The gates opened, and Fugaku drove in, pressing the button again to close the gates.

He stopped the car right in front of the house. His beautiful wife, Mikoto, walked out with a smile. Fugaku got out of the car, and smirked at her as they embraced.

"Hello, darling," she greeted in her kind voice. Fugaku kissed her gently.

"Hello, love," he replied. They looked at the sleeping girl in the car. Fugaku looked back at Mikoto.

"We'll get the servants to take these up to the room adjoined to Sasuke's. Let her sleep for a bit more; this was a lot to take in," he decided. Mikoto smiled at her husband and nodded.

As gruff and arrogant as Fugaku seemed to most adults, she knew he was in fact a kind-hearted man. Especially when it came to kids.

Mikoto went inside and gathered up three of the maids and three of the butlers, and supervised them as they hauled Tora's suitcases to her new bedroom. Once they had done so, Mikoto dismissed them back to their own duties.

Mikoto knew the situation with Tora, but she was determined to treat her as part of the family. Also, deep inside, Mikoto was worried about her youngest son, Sasuke.

Sasuke only ever slept with girls, and he never dated and never had fallen in love. Mikoto found this worrying. Itachi, too, had slept around, but he had at least dated a few times, and he now had a serious girlfriend. He was in love, and very happy.

Sasuke used women like tissues; throwing them away whenever he was done with them. Mikoto knew there was a reason Sasuke was a little dark, but didn't know the reason itself. Only Fugaku and Itachi knew of this reason… She still didn't think there was an excuse to behave the way he did. She was genuinely concerned.

Mikoto was hoping Tora could change him.

After all, she was the first female to be his personal servant… And the only female his age in the house.

Mikoto walked outside to the car, where Fugaku was just leaning against the car's hood. She walked over to him.

"Still asleep, I see…" she said with a soft giggle. Fugaku nodded with a smirk.

Finally, Tora began to stir. Fugaku and Mikoto noticed this, and turned around and opened her door.

Tora's eyes fluttered open, and she brought her hand up to her eyes, shielding them from the sunlight.

"Too… Bright…" she murmured drowsily. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She waited a minute or so, before sitting up, her eyes now adjusted to the light.

It was only then that she noticed Fugaku standing outside the car with the door opened, and with a beautiful woman standing next to him. Clearly, this was his wife. Tora undid her seat belt and got out of the car, wobbling slightly as the affects of sleep still hadn't worn off. She looked back at the car and frowned. All the suitcases were gone.

"They're upstairs," said Fugaku, answering her silent question. "Welcome to the Uchiha Manor." He smirked, though in a nice way, and went inside. Tora looked at the woman.

"Hello, Tora," she greeted, a lovely smile on her face. "I'm Mikoto Uchiha, Fugaku's wife, and the mother of Itachi and Sasuke."

Tora smiled faintly. This woman was too nice to snap at. Tora would die of guilt if she snapped at her.

"Nice to meet you…" she replied quietly. _Itachi and Sasuke, huh…? Well, Sasuke's the dude I'm supposed to be working for. Itachi must be his older brother._

Tora yawned again. Mikoto giggled softly.

"Come on, Tora. I'll show you to your room," she said kindly. Tora blinked and nodded, following the older woman inside.

She gasped at the elegance and beauty of the halls. There were mirrors and paintings placed neatly on the walls, and tables here and there with flowers. There were even mini-chandeliers in the hallway!

Upon reaching the stairs, Mikoto smiled at Tora.

"I'm sure you've been told by Fugaku that your room is adjoined to Sasuke's… Sasuke is a good boy. He can be hard to take, and a little rough, but he's a good boy. Please don't judge him for his occasional stupidity," she said, her voice almost pleading. Tora nodded dumbly. Mikoto was too nice to refuse! Mikoto beamed and led her up the stairs and turned right. She walked to the first door and opened it.

Tora followed Mikoto in and her eyes widened. It was massive.

This was obviously Sasuke's room. The wall was full of dark posters from various metal bands, rock bands, horror movies and actions movies. A few video game posters placed here and there. There were three doors. Two on the left from where Tora was standing. One was a walk-in closest, and the other was a bathroom. The bed was king-sized with black covers.

There was a massive shelf filled with books, comic books, video games and DVDs.

The floor wasn't completely messy, but there were a few clothes discarded here and there.

To the right of where Tora was standing was the door to her room. Mikoto led her to it and opened the door, going inside. Tora gulped before following her.

Her eyes widened even more than they had when she'd come into Sasuke's room, and she gasped loudly.

Her room was almost as big as Sasuke's. Her suitcases were on her lavender carpet floor, waiting to be unpacked. Her walls were painted a much lighter lavender, and she had a single bed with deep purple covers. She had a study desk in the corner where she could attach her laptop and i-Station. There was a massive shelf where she would place all her manga, books, video games, DVDs and little decorations.

She noticed she also had a walk-in closet, and her own bathroom.

Even though she was a servant, she felt like a god.

She smiled faintly at Mikoto.

"Thank you for your kindness," she said gratefully. Mikoto beamed.

"I'm glad you like your room. I'll leave you to unpack. Sasuke is at school right now and Itachi is at work. Itachi should be back soon, and Sasuke won't be back for at least three hours… So, take all the time you need to get ready," she said with her kind smile. Tora nodded.

"Thanks," she replied. Mikoto smiled again before leaving.

Tora unpacked everything, and placed her suitcases at the back of the walk-in closet. She took off her shoes, and put them with all her others.

She went into the bathroom, where she had her own washing machine and dryer, and took off her clothes, and placed them into the washing machine.

She first took a long shower, properly washing herself. She finished just after the washing had finished, and then put them into the dryer. She then wrapped a towel around herself, and went into her walk-in closet.

She slipped on her black undergarments, and then went back to her room. There was a dresser on the other side of her room with a mirror. She'd unloaded her make-up and vanity products to there.

She blow-dried her hair, and applied a thick layer of black eyeliner, and a thin coat of dark red lipstick.

She then went back into her closet, and picked out her outfit.

She chose a pair of black skinny jeans with red flats, and a very tight red tank top. She slipped on a black long-sleeved fishnet shirt over it, and then walked back to the bathroom. Her clothes were dry.

She took them out of the dryer and put them in their places.

She walked over to her bed and sat on the edge.

The door opened, and a very good-looking man walked in. He was older than her by at least five years, and looked a lot like Fugaku. Tora immediately realised he was Itachi. He smirked at her, though in a friendly way.

"You must be Tora Kazama. I'm Itachi Uchiha. Nice to meet you," he greeted. Tora nodded.

"Nice to meet you, too," she replied. Itachi hesitated for a moment before speaking again.

"I'm sure Mother has already said this to you, but try to be patient with Sasuke… He's a little rough around the edges, but he's a good kid," he said. Tora nodded with a shrug.

"I don't know him, so I can't judge," she said, but inside, she was confused. _They're really making me nervous about meeting Sasuke. Sure, they're saying he's a good guy, but they're also implying that he acts like a bit of a jerk… I'm still pissed off about being __**sold**__ like a piece of meat at a market, but after meeting Fugaku, Mikoto (especially Mikoto, she was really nice!) and Itachi, I was encouraged. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. But, now, meeting Sasuke… I'm not too sure about it._

"Don't be put off by our warnings," said Itachi, almost as if he could read her mind. "Just try to think about them."

He smirked once more, and then left.

Mikoto came in soon after.

"Sasuke's here. Come meet him in the living room, Tora. He's brought some friends, too," she said, a little excited. Tora took a deep breath. She had no reason to be nervous. She had to remember who she was; she was tougher than that. She smiled strongly at Mikoto and followed her out, closing both her room door, and Sasuke's room door, as they walked down the stairs. Mikoto turned right, into a massive room. Obviously, this was the living room.

Fugaku stood facing Mikoto and Tora, and the backs of four guys could be seen.

"Ah, there she is," announced Fugaku. "I'll let you get acquainted."

Tora put on her best emotionless face, not wanting to betray any emotions. Mikoto smiled and left with Fugaku. The four guys turned around.

Tora looked at them one by one, looking completely emotionless and unafraid.

One was a lazy-looking guy with tied-up, spiked brown hair. He had ear-studs in his ears, and was wearing lazy dark blue jeans with black vans and a dark blue long-sleeved shirt.

The boy next to him had messy brown hair, and red tattoos on his face. He wore a pair of black simple jeans with black vans and a brown long-sleeved shirt.

The guy next to him had blonde hair, and was wearing a pair of black jeans with black-and-orange vans, and a bright orange long-sleeved shirt. He had blue eyes and whiskers on his face.

The last guy had a cold face, and was wearing black jeans with black vans and a black long-sleeved shirt. He had raven hair and onyx eyes. Tora could immediately tell who this was. This was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey, Tora-chan!" grinned the blonde boy. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Glad to meet you! I can't believe you're this teme's servant!"

"Shut up, dobe," snapped Sasuke. He looked at me coldly. "I assume you know who I am?"

Tora suddenly felt annoyed at his arrogance. So, she decided to do what she does best. Act like a total bitch.

"Nope, I'm afraid not. You don't look like anyone of any importance to me," she said, obviously faking a smile. Sasuke glared at her, almost making her flinch, but she kept her cool. The brunettes chuckled, along with Naruto.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka. You're the first person outside our group to ever stand up to him –aside from his family, of course!" said one of them. She shrugged; People with shit attitudes weren't new to Tora. She'd faced lots of them.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara. Pleasure," greeted the other. She nodded in greeting.

"Cool. Nice to meet you; Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and No Name," she said nonchalantly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"I'd be careful, if I were you," he hissed. Tora looked into his eyes without a trace of fear.

"You're not me," she replied simply. He glanced at his friends, who sighed.

"Geez, teme, don't do anything stupid. She's a good person, dattebayo!" said Naruto.

"Yeah, be good," mocked Kiba. Shikamaru smirked.

The three left for their own homes, leaving Tora and Sasuke alone in the living room. Sasuke looked her up and down as she looked at the door through which his friends had just left.

He hated to admit it, but she was seriously hot –and absolutely beautiful. And, she was totally different to the girls from school. However, Sasuke being Sasuke, he couldn't accept that she dared to speak to him so insolently.

"Watch how you speak to me, woman," he sneered. He was infuriated when she merely shrugged. His hand clasped around her throat, surprising her. She choked as she tried to pry his fingers off. He was surprised when she tried self-defence techniques. He assumed she was a skilled fighter. He inwardly smirked.

He was definitely a better fighter, though, because he was the best. The techniques didn't work against him and he didn't release her.

"You **work** for _me_," he reminded her dangerously. "So, be a good little servant and obey me… Here are my rules…"

Tora looked into his eyes angrily, her eyes screaming her defiance. Sasuke smirked.

"At school, you and I do not know each other. Don't speak to me unless I speak to you. You and I will not go anywhere together. You only work for me at home. Nothing else, no other ties," he hissed. Tora narrowed her eyes.

"I wouldn't want to speak to a jerk like you, anyway," she croaked, struggling to breath. Sasuke pushed her down, releasing his hold on her throat.

"You've been warned," he sneered. Tora stood and glared intensely.

"If I were you, I'd watch yourself, too," she hissed. "I'm not someone you want as an enemy."

Sasuke looked at her coldly.

"You're not my enemy; you're my servant," he sneered. Tora glared harder, before looking at him coldly again.

"Asshole," was all she said as she turned and left the room.

Sasuke stared after her as she left… More like, stared at her ass as she walked away. He smirked to himself.

_I really want to bang her… _he thought, and then frowned. _Why aren't I forcing her then?_ He was confused, but he decided in the end that he was just impressed with her attitude. He'd get her, eventually… He just wanted to watch her crack slowly, and submit to him. He smirked again.

He owned her already, he knew that. He just wanted her to feel that he owned her, and to know that he owned her. And, by the time he was done with her, she definitely would.

Tora stormed into her room and kicked off her shoes. She placed them into her closet and quickly changed into her neon green pyjamas, before jumping straight into bed.

She was absolutely furious at Sasuke. He was such a jerk! So full of himself… Ugh, he made her feel sick. And, to think she _belonged_ to him.

Tora felt herself hating Cho Kazama more and more. She sighed as she thought of her father.

Ryo Kazama was her favourite person in the world. She missed him a lot. She was a total daddy's girl. Cho Kazama just held him back from it all…

Tears came to Tora's eyes and poured down her cheeks. The last thought she had was of a different woman.

Her real mother… And with that last thought, Tora drifted off into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke had gone up to his room shortly after Tora had stormed out of the living room, and closed his door with a slam. His eyes drifted towards the door adjoining his room to Tora's. He smirked to himself, before walking to the door and opening it.

He was hoping to catch her without any clothes on, or just getting changed. Instead, he was greeted by a dark room, and a figure in the bed. Frowning, Sasuke walked over to the bed and loomed over the figure.

His eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of Tora's sleeping face, and then he smirked faintly as he noticed her neon green pyjamas.

_Neon green…? Weird colour for pyjamas…_ he thought in amusement. He looked back at her face seriously, and then turned around and left her room, closing the door silently behind him.

He took off his own clothes, except his black boxers, and got into bed.

Sasuke had insomnia, so he didn't fall asleep that night, but he did enjoy lying in his bed at night time. It was the only time he ever really relaxed –even if it was just a little bit.

Throughout the entire night, Sasuke would either stare at the ceiling in deep thought, or listen quietly to his i-Pod. Also, throughout the night, he'd find his eyes wandering over to Tora's door.

He wanted her to submit to him. She acted far too fearless for her own good. She resisted him, even though she was his servant. And this was only the first day… Sasuke had never met a girl like her before. All the other girls he'd met always threw themselves at him, even if some of them got over him after a while.

Tora hadn't shown any signs of lust when she saw him. Actually, she was emotionless… And then a little arrogant.

She was definitely different from the other girls. Sasuke couldn't help but like it, even though he didn't want to. He liked the change… And, to add to everything, she was beautiful, and with an incredible body. Sasuke was the one truly feeling lust this time…

He sighed in frustration and walked into his bathroom, locking the door firmly behind him. He took off his boxers and got into the shower. As he washed, he couldn't help but feel a little stiff in his nether regions, thinking so much of Tora. He scowled. She really turned him on, even if it was unintentional. With another frustrated sigh, Sasuke began his masturbation…

Tora woke up with a start, the next morning. She sat up and yawned loudly, stretching her arms up and craning her neck slightly. She sighed and flopped her head back on to her pillow. She groaned as she opened her eyes slowly and looked at the clock. It was six in the morning. She sighed and stared at the ceiling.

She lay there for a few minutes, trying to adjust to being awake again. She yawned once more, though a little more softly this time, and forced herself out of the bed.

She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. When she had finished, she took off her clothes, and hopped into the shower.

She emerged fifteen minutes later with a towel draped around her, and walked to her closet.

She slipped on her black-and-turquoise striped underwear set, and then went to her vanity table.

She blow-dried and brushed her hair, and applied her usual thick layer black eyeliner around her eyes. She checked her neon green nail polish and smiled in satisfaction when she saw no flaws with it.

She then walked back to her closet. She knew she'd have to go to school, today.

She picked out a pair of black tight skinny jeans with a belt and some chains and a pair of fishnet stockings to wear underneath. She quickly slipped those on, and then looked at her tops. She bit her lip in concentration as she searched for a top that would match her outfit.

Eventually, she decided on a black corset top with a black, long-sleeved fishnet over-shirt. She slipped those on quickly, and then picked up a pair of black heels. The heels were 3 ½ inches, and had a high platform. They looked a lot like 'gothic burlesque' heels.

Once she had put on the heels, she then went to her accessories, and looked through her arm warmers and fingerless gloves.

She decided on a pair of black fingerless gloves that went up to her elbow, and put them on.

Once finished, she nodded in satisfaction. Just as she was about to pick up her backpack, Mikoto entered, looking a little panicked. She sighed in relief when she saw Tora was awake.

"Thank goodness, Tora! I'd forgotten to tell you yesterday that you'd start school with Sasuke today!" she exclaimed, looking worried. Tora smiled and nodded.

"I guessed as much. Don't worry," she said, picking up her backpack and slinging it over her shoulders. Mikoto smiled in relief.

"You have to be at the school at 8 o'clock. Fugaku had printed off the map for you, just in case," she said, handing Tora a sheet of paper. Tora smiled in thanks and looked at the map.

"Wow, I just have to turn right when I walk out of the house, and keep walking straight for thirty blocks. Not too bad," she said to herself in satisfaction.

"Walk? No, no, Tora! You don't have to walk! Sasuke will drive you," insisted Mikoto, frowning at the thought of Tora walking. Tora recalled what Sasuke had said about not knowing each other in public and shook her head at Mikoto.

"Thank you, but I love walking. It's only six-thirty, now. So, I can eat breakfast, and then walk to the school. I'll be fine," she reassured. Mikoto bit her lip, and then nodded. She handed her some keys.

"Okay, then," she said with a sigh. "Do let me know if you want to be driven, though. These are the house keys, just in case."

Tora smiled and thanked her, and then Mikoto left. Tora then walked to her door and opened it. Lucky for her, Sasuke was in the bathroom –the sound of water could be heard from where she was standing.

Tora then left Sasuke's room, and walked down to the kitchen –having noticed it was opposite the living room. Nobody was there.

Tora noticed breakfast had already been set up. With a small smile, she noticed her name was on her portion of the breakfast, and she demolished it within moments. She then left the kitchen, and walked up the hallway to the door, and left the house. She walked to a small gate which was a little away from a gate leading to the car park, and opened it. She closed it firmly behind herself, and turned right.

The morning was nice and bright. Tora wasn't usually a morning person, but this morning was particularly cheerful. Tora took her i-Pod out of her bag, and listened to her music as she walked, glancing at the time on her cell phone every now and again to make sure she wasn't late.

She walked peacefully, glad that she didn't have to go to school with Sasuke. She didn't think she'd be able to put up with him this early in the morning. He would have definitely spoiled her mood.

She managed to get to school about five minutes early, and went straight to the front desk. There was a woman sitting at the front desk; possibly in her late twenties? Early thirties? Tora couldn't guess. The woman had short black hair, and a kind smile on her face as Tora approached.

Tora glanced at the name tag; Shizune, it read.

"Hi… I'm the new student. Tora Kazama," she introduced emotionlessly. Shizune nodded with her smile still intact.

"Of course, Tora-chan. Here's everything you'll need," she replied, taking out her schedule, map of the school, personal planner, and locker location and code. Tora thanked her, and glanced down at her schedule.

_I have homeroom time first thing… Where's my homeroom? Ah, Room G. It's not too far from here,_ she thought, nodding slightly in approval. She looked up at Shizune and thanked her again before walking towards Room G.

She was stopped on her way by one of the teachers. He was quite young, possibly the same age as Shizune. He wore a mask over the bottom half of his face, and his left eye had a scar on it. His hair was silver and completely defied gravity. He smiled at her; although Tora couldn't see his mouth, she could tell he was smiling because of his eyes. She smiled slightly, though still hid her emotions well.

"You must be Tora Kazama," stated the man. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Kakashi Hatake. Just call me Kakashi-sensei." He held out his hand, and Tora shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kakashi-sensei," she replied, slowly taking her hand back as he did the same.

"The principal would like to see you for a moment, Tora-chan," he said, and Tora nodded. Kakashi walked in a different direction and she followed him. They stopped in front of two big, wooden doors. Kakashi smiled at her.

"I'll wait right here," he said with a nod. Tora nodded back, and knocked twice.

"Enter!" commanded a woman's voice. Tora opened the door and went inside, closing it behind her.

She looked at the principal. She was a beautiful woman with blonde hair and honey-brown eyes. Even though she looked no more than a woman in her twenties, the wisdom and experience in her eyes revealed that she was, in fact, much older than she appeared. She smirked at Tora.

"Well, well, you must be the new kid," she stated. "I'm Principal Tsunade. Take a seat." Tora nodded and sat in one of the empty seats in front of Tsunade's paper-filled desk.

"I heard about your family situation from Fugaku Uchiha, so I know everything that he knows," she began, watching Tora carefully in case the topic was a sensitive case for her. Upon realizing it wasn't, Tsunade continued. "However, this situation does not mean you will be treated any differently from the students; not in any bad way, nor in any good way." Tora nodded. The bell rang; classes had officially started.

"Understood," she replied emotionlessly. Tsunade smirked and nodded.

"Well, that's all, really. You're dismissed. Now, I have to get back to this damn paperwork," she sighed suddenly, and Tora stood and walked to the door.

She opened the door and went out, closing it again behind her. She spotted Kakashi and walked over to him.

"That must have gone well," stated Kakashi, sounding impressed. Tora looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean, Sensei?" she asked, raising a delicate eyebrow. Kakashi chuckled.

"Tsunade usually loses her patience with the students, whether they deserve it or not. She's probably very happy, or very drunk," he mused. Tora smirked and rolled her eyes, before plastering her usual emotionless look on her face again.

Kakashi led her through the hallways, until they reached Room G, and stopped.

"I'll go inside, first; come in after I've introduced you," he said quietly. Tora nodded and waited as Kakashi went inside. She listened from outside.

Kakashi stood in front of the teacher's desk and looked at his students. Most of them looked totally bored, some looked overly-excited, and others were the fan girls of the five boys sitting in the five desks at the back of the classroom. Kakashi cleared his throat, and glanced at Sasuke Uchiha; Sasuke looked absolutely pissed off. Holding in a chuckle, he addressed all the students.

"Listen up, kiddos. Today, a new student will be joining us. She's come here all the way from Hanagakure; Tora Kazama," he introduced. The door opened, and Tora walked in.

Sasuke had to hold his eyes back from popping out. Tora was certainly dressed in a very dark, but incredibly sexy way. He was too busy staring at her, but keeping his emotionless face, to notice that every other male in the room was also staring at her lustfully.

Tora ignored the perverted looks she'd received from the boys, and walked over to Kakashi-sensei confidently. She caught Sasuke's eye, and looked away as if he were the most disgusting thing on earth. She held in a smirk when his emotionless stare turned into a very angry glare. His friends even seemed to be a little shocked by Tora's boldness. She didn't recognise one of his friends, though. He was a red-head with sea-green eyes, and heavy black eyeliner around them. He had a red tattoo of the kanji for 'love' on his forehead. He also had no eyebrows.

Tora stood next to Kakashi, and leaned against the teacher's desk casually.

"Yo," she greeted coolly. Kakashi refrained from raising an eyebrow at her coolness; he knew she was nervous, no matter how confident everyone else thought she was.

"Well, Tora-chan, do you want to tell us anything about yourself? Likes, dislikes, hobbies, ambitions, etcetera?" he asked her, hoping she wouldn't refuse. Thankfully, she nodded.

"Alright; my likes include anime, manga, music and books. My dislikes include arrogant jackasses, such as a certain someone that never stops glaring," she began, almost smirking as Sasuke's glare got more intense. Nobody understood who she was talking about, so she continued. "My hobbies include reading; manga and books. Also, I love watching anime, listening to music and watching movies. I also love practising martial arts, such as ju-jitsu and kendo." She paused to think for a moment, ignoring the weird looks she was receiving from the class. "My ambitions… I guess, one of them would be to go to university… I don't really know what I want, after that."

One girl stood up and smirked at her. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You're, like, such a, like, total freak!" she declared in her shrill voice. Tora raised an eyebrow at her coolly.

"At least I know how to form a sentence without adding the word 'like' after every two words," she replied. The girl's jaw dropped. Tora rolled her eyes. _It wasn't a very good insult; how on earth did it offend her?! _Another girl stood up. This girl had **pink** hair and green eyes. Tora held in her laughter.

"Listen, new girl; that's Ino Yamanaka and I'm Sakura Haruno. We rule this school," she began. Tora shrugged.

"I couldn't care less, Pinkie," she drawled. Sasuke watched, genuinely impressed. All the girls (and some boys) cowered in front of Ino and Sakura. Tora looked _bored_, as if this was nothing new, and as if there were people worse than them.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He was frowning. Sasuke frowned, too.

_Naruto __**never**__ frowns. Something must be bothering him_, thought Sasuke, looking towards where Naruto was staring. He was looking at the look on Tora's face. _He's probably wondering if she's like him; with a rough past and bullied as a kid._ Sasuke looked at Gaara, who looked a little interested when Kiba whispered that she was Sasuke's new servant. He probably found it amusing that Sasuke's servant was a 'tough chick'. Shikamaru was fast asleep. He never could stay up for more than three minutes. Sasuke glanced back at his blonde best friend; Naruto was always worrying about people. That was what Sasuke both hated and liked about his best friend. He hated it because he hated it when people worried about him… But, he liked it, because Naruto had saved him from his inner darkness… And still was.

Tora looked at the teacher, ignoring the insults of Sakura and Ino.

"Where do I sit?" she asked, infuriating Sakura and Ino even more when Kakashi pointed to the only empty seat; in front of Sasuke.

"No! Sasuke-kun! He's sitting behind that awful girl!" cried Sakura as Tora sat down, completely ignoring Sasuke. Sasuke glared at the back of her head. Ino smirked.

"Sasuke's glaring! It means he hates you! Take that, bitch!" exclaimed Ino happily. Tora yawned loudly.

"I don't care what Ice Princess does," she replied coolly. Naruto and Gaara held Sasuke back and calmed him down as the 'Ice Princess' comment unleashed his rage.

Tora smirked, and looked to her right. Her neighbour was a cute girl with lavender eyes and long, straight navy blue hair. She smiled at Tora genuinely, and Tora smiled back at her.

"I-I'm Hinata H-Hyuuga," she stuttered, holding out her hand shyly. Tora smiled and shook it.

"Nice to meet you," she replied. She could tell they'd be good friends. Hinata wasn't like Sakura or Ino; she was kind and shy, and a genuinely good person with a golden-heart. Hinata smiled again, only with more confidence now that her friendship had been accepted. Tora assumed she had self-esteem issues, and decided she'd help Hinata be more confident about herself.

Tora looked to her left, and saw a quiet boy with black shades and a white hooded sweater. The hood was covering the lower half of his face, as well as his hair.

"Shino Aburame; pleasure," he greeted tonelessly. Tora smiled at him.

"Pleasure," she replied, echoing his word. She could tell they'd get along, too. Although quiet, and a little dull, Shino was obviously a good guy, and would clearly make a good friend.

"Look!" announced Sakura. "She's friends with the two losers over there, already!" Tora raised an eyebrow.

"Two losers? I don't believe I ever said anything about being friends with you and Ino," she replied, a little harshly. She wasn't gonna stand back and let Sakura insult the only two friends she'd made since arriving here. Hinata looked at her in wonder, and Shino just stared at her; genuinely impressed.

Sakura glared and sat down next to Ino, the two of them huffing childishly. Kakashi sighed.

"Now, now," he started. "As amusing as this is, Principal Tsunade will hang me if I don't keep this room in some order." Tora leaned back against her seat. Sasuke watched closely as she stretched slightly, his nether regions twitching again.

_Damn it, not again… I'm going crazy. Seriously going crazy,_ he thought angrily. He sat back and tried to ignore the young woman in front of him for the rest of the lesson. Naruto looked at him and smirked slyly, his expression making him look like a fox.

"Sasuke, you totally want her," he teased. Kiba smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, it's written all over your face," he whispered, not wanting the rest of the class to over-hear, despite homeroom time already being the loudest time of school. Shikamaru looked up with a lazy smirk, and nodded.

"It's obvious," he joined in. Gaara looked at Sasuke seriously.

"Why are you holding back?" he asked curiously. "You never hold back."

Sasuke glared at his friends.

"She's my servant; it'd be weird," he muttered. They all scoffed.

"That wouldn't stop you and you know it," stated Kiba. Sasuke glared harder.

"Fuck off," he muttered. Naruto smirked at Gaara, Kiba and Shikamaru.

"He totally likes her," he mouthed, and the other three nodded. Sasuke was still glaring at his servant's head.

Tora had felt someone glaring at her for a while, so she turned around, much to the horror of Hinata, and interest of Shino.

"Is there a problem, Princess?" she hissed. Sasuke glared even harder (if it was even possible) and leaned forward.

"Watch how you talk, bitch," he hissed back. Tora narrowed her eyes.

"Then quit glaring at me, it's annoying. _You're_ annoying," she snapped back. Sasuke stood up, and had to be held back by his friends. Tora looked at Gaara, who was looking at her, her eyes asking his identity.

"Gaara Sabaku," he introduced. Tora nodded disinterestedly, and looked back at Sasuke, who was still being held back.

Tora smiled sarcastically, and turned back around. However, she didn't miss the looks Hinata and Naruto sent each other. _Are they going out?_

The bell for the first lesson went; English.

Luckily, the lesson was going to be in Room G, so Tora didn't have to move rooms. Hinata and Shino were also in the class. Unfortunately, neither did Sasuke and his friends… And Sakura, Ino and their posse.

Kakashi bid the class goodbye, and left the room. Only a few moments later, the English teacher walked in. His eyes scanned the room, and he smiled when they rested on Tora.

"You must be Tora Kazama; I'm Iruka Umino, your English teacher," he greeted, before addressing the whole class. "Alright, class, take out your copies of 'Hamlet'." The class groaned and did so. Tora blinked as Iruka placed a copy in front of her.

"Borrow mine until we find a spare copy for you," he said kindly. Tora smiled up at him and shook her head.

"No need for a spare copy. I have the same copy on my bookshelf," she replied, surprising everyone. She'd already mentioned that she liked to read… But, how could she read something like Shakespeare?! It was in English, for crying out loud! Why didn't she have the Japanese version or something?!

Iruka beamed at her.

"Finally! Someone in the class with a passion for books! How good is your English?" he asked her.

"I'm fluent; my birth mother was English, and my family and I lived in England for the first six years of my life. When we moved to Japan, I was started to forget my English, so my mom taught me as a child and sent me to classes… She also influenced my love for books," she replied in English, surprising Iruka. He turned to the class.

"Did any of you understand her?" he asked. Only Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Shino and Hinata nodded. Iruka sighed.

"Only five of you understood her? This is ridiculous. What do you **do** during these lessons?" he muttered. "You know what? Don't answer."

Sasuke looked at Tora curiously. So, she was half-English? That was something new to him.

_Wait, did she say 'birth-mother'?_ he thought, his curiosity increasing. He brushed off the thought as Iruka addressed the class again.

"Okay, I give up. Hamlet is clearly too much for you lot. We'll go with a different book. Any recommendations, Tora?" he asked hopefully. Tora thought for a moment.

"Well, something that I'm hoping everyone else will find easier to understand would be 'Jane Eyre'," she mused, looking at Iruka to confirm her decision. Iruka beamed.

"Good choice! Alright, I'll call in and order the copies. I'll assume Tora already has one?" he declared. Tora nodded with a smirk.

_Hah, it's like this at every school. I'm the weirdo who seemingly knows everything about the subjects I'm taking,_ she thought in amusement. _Though, I don't actually know everything. I just know everything these teachers are teaching… I went to an English-International school while I was in Hanagakure, so we did everything based on the English education system._

She watched as Iruka thought about what to do in the lesson. He snapped his fingers; he had an idea.

"I'll assign you partners, and I want you to have a conversation in English with them. Those of you who can't, which is most of you, will stay behind after school for an hour of revision. I'll re-teach the basic English conversation topics," he declared. The whole class groaned. Iruka looked down at his register.

"Hmm… I'll put Naruto Uzumaki with Hinata Hyuuga, of course…" he began. Tora looked at Hinata. She looked happy.

"Kiba Inuzuka with Ino Yamanaka," Iruka ignored Ino and Kiba's protests. "Shikamaru Nara with Chouji Akimichi, Sakura Haruno with Sai Fujiyoshi." Sakura protested, but Iruka ignored her. He continued speaking the names, much to the disinterest of Tora, and she listened intently at the last two pairs. She prayed her partner wouldn't be Sasuke…

"Shino Aburame with Gaara Sabaku, and Tora Kazama with Sasuke Uchiha," he finished. Tora had to hold back from screaming in protest. The Sasuke-Fans all glared at her; she ignored them.

"Why me and Sasuke?" she asked calmly. Iruka smiled knowingly.

"Random," he replied unhelpfully. Tora sighed and turned around to face Sasuke as everyone went to their partners. Sasuke smirked at her as she looked at him coldly.

"What am I supposed to say to you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke smirked.

"You could just accept the situation, and submit to me," he suggested darkly. Tora rolled her eyes.

"No way in hell, jerk," she replied, mocking boredom. Sasuke glared at her.

"You really need to watch it," he threatened. Tora smirked coldly.

"No, I really don't," she replied emotionlessly. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"You're mine, you know," he hissed quietly. Tora looked at him.

"No, I'm not. I don't care what the situation is, I'll do things my way," she said quietly. Sasuke stood up.

"You'll pay for this," he hissed, eying her body up and down. "In more ways than one."

Tora stood up with a glare.

"Oh, no I won't. In the end, you'll regret your arrogance," she replied heatedly. Sasuke glared and she glared back. She looked at Iruka, who looked confused.

"May I please be excused?" she asked, trying to be polite. Iruka nodded and watched as she packed her bag and stormed out. Sasuke packed his own things and followed after her. He **would** show her who was boss. He chased after her as she ran towards the girl's bathroom.

There was no one else in there when she went him. Either way, Sasuke came in after her. She dropped her back in shock.

"What the?! Sasuke, this is the girls' bathroom –or is there something you're not telling us?!" she bit out, backing up against the wall as Sasuke locked the door of the whole bathroom and walked towards her dangerously. He smirked evilly as he pinned her against the sinks, ignoring the throbbing stiffness of his nether regions.

"Wh-what are you doing, Sasuke?!" she whispered fearfully. Sasuke smirked. He liked the fear in her voice.

"You're mine, and I'll prove it. Right here, and right now," he whispered, kissing her fully on the lips. Her eyes widened and she tried desperately to struggle against his strong grip, but he was far too strong. He forced his tongue into her mouth, causing him to smirk as she gasped in shock. He held her wrists above her head with one hand, and the other hand stroked her thigh, and stopped at her belt.

He skilfully undid her belt and pants and shoved his hand into her underpants. He smirked and she squirmed fearfully under his grasp.

Tora was terrified. Her first kiss was already gone, and now her virginity would be, too. She tried desperately to fight him off.

Why was he the only one she couldn't fight? Why was he ridiculously strong? Of all the people… It just had to be him.

Sasuke's index finger found its way to her clitoris and rubbed it, causing her to gasp. He smirked and broke the kiss, before releasing her. She panted heavily and glared up at him. He watched in amusement as she quickly re-did her pants and belt. He expected her to be tame after that… To want more. He didn't expect her to slap him across the face. He glared at her and pinned her to the wall by her throat. She continued glaring.

"What kind of girl do you think I am, Uchiha?!" she spat out angrily. "If you weren't so ridiculously strong, I would have beaten the living shit out of you! I'm not some sex-toy, you know! Just because I work for you, it doesn't mean I'm available for you to do what you will with!" Sasuke glared at her, and then released her.

"You are mine to do what I will with, Tora. Never forget that," he hissed, and then unlocked the door and left. Tora picked up her back and went into the cubicle. She began to cry quietly. When she stopped, the bell for the next lesson went off.

She had Mathematics. She went in, and was relieved to find that Sasuke wasn't in this class. Actually, the only one she knew here was Shino. She sat next to him as if nothing had happened only moments earlier, and Shino knew better than to ask why she looked like she'd been crying; he had a sister who also hated being confronted about her problems, and who acted okay when she'd been crying moments before smiling.

Mathematics went very well; she and Shino understood everything perfectly, and even helped out some of the other students.

After the lesson, Shino told her Sasuke was meant to be in their Mathematics class as well; it was an advanced class. Shikamaru was also supposed to be in it.

Tora assumed they were skiving. Not that she cared.

Finally, after Mathematics, it was lunch time. Tora went down to the Cafeteria to buy herself lunch.

After a while of thinking, she finally decided on a chicken curry bentou box, and picked up a pair of chopsticks. She used the last of the allowance from her father to pay for it.

_I need a job… I'll talk to Mikoto-san about it. Hopefully, she'll know a place,_ she thought as she walked around the school in search of a place to eat lunch.

She somehow ended up on the roof. She smiled and sat on a bench and began eating. It only took her five minutes to eat it –it was a pretty small bentou box. She threw her trash in the bin next to the bench, and placed her bag on the end of the bench, lying down with her head on the bag.

She didn't realize that there were five boys looking down at her from the higher platform of the roof.

"That idiot," muttered Sasuke. "If any other guys see her, she'll be defenceless." Naruto laughed at him.

"You like her!" he exclaimed. Sasuke glared.

"I don't," he lied. He looked at her. He did like her, actually. She was the only girl to refuse him… Actually, scratch that, she was the only girl with morals (other than Hinata, but since she was totally not his type anyways, Sasuke didn't care. Not to mention, she was Naruto's girlfriend).

"You do like her, it's obvious. Otherwise, you would have properly raped her," stated Gaara, a little disapproving that Sasuke had assaulted her in the bathroom. Sasuke shrugged.

"Whatever," he muttered.

"Geez, you're so troublesome," mumbled Shikamaru. Sasuke looked at him.

"Just 'cause you already have a girlfriend," began Kiba. "Doesn't give you the right to act all high and mighty!" Gaara chuckled softly.

"He's dating my older sister, I think he's got it worse than Sasuke," he remarked. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at Gaara.

"She may be troublesome, but I do love her," he said quietly. Gaara looked at him, before smirking slightly.

"I'm glad it's you who's going out with Temari, rather than anyone else. Me and Kankuro have had to beat up a lot of useless dudes in the past," said Gaara. Shikamaru shrugged.

"I'm so jealous! I want a girlfriend!" whined Kiba, hugging Gaara. Gaara wrinkled his nose in disgust and pushed his friend off.

"Don't hug me, weirdo," he muttered. Kiba anime-cried.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a grin.

"Ask her out to ramen," he suddenly suggested. Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" he asked, and Naruto sighed.

"Geez, teme, listen. I'll give you two of my many ramen coupons. After school, go up to her and say that you have a spare coupon, and the rest of us are all busy. Ask her to go with you," he said, rolling his eyes. Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"I liked it better when you were an idiot," he muttered. Naruto laughed heartily. True, Naruto used to be a little dense and quite dumb, but over the years, he'd matured and gained a lot of intelligence. Aside from being the most hyperactive, Naruto was the one the guys went to for advice –especially Sasuke.

"It's not a bad idea. Say it's your way of apologising for what you did to her in the bathroom. Tell her you were just angry and lost control, or something, but that it's no excuse and that you want to make it up to her," insisted Naruto. Sasuke sighed in frustration and nodded.

"Fine, dobe, I'll do it. But, if it doesn't work, I'll kill you," he muttered.

They looked back down at the busty brunette on the bench. Her eyes were still closed when she finally sat up. Her eyes opened.

_I sat up just in time,_ she thought as she frowned. Because, at that moment, three guys from the year below appeared, smirking lecherously at her. She stood up.

"Well, hello, baby!" exclaimed one of them. Tora looked at them coldly.

"Don't be so cold," purred the other, putting an arm around her shoulders. Sasuke stood up, and was about to jump down, when Tora surprised them all.

She grabbed the guy's hand and twisted it off her until she broke his wrist, without even flinching as he screamed in pain. The first guy tried to slap her, but she caught his hand and broke his fingers. She looked at the third guy. He whimpered and dragged his friends away.

Tora stretched and yawned.

"Geez, if only such moves worked against Uchiha… Then, he wouldn't try to rape me again," she muttered loudly. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest as he sat down. His friends looked at him in amusement.

"Tch, whatever," he muttered. Tora stretched again, and this time spotted Sasuke and his friends. She shrieked.

"Holy crap! Since when have you lot been there?!" she exclaimed.

"The whole time, Tora-chan!" exclaimed Naruto with a grin, he looked at Sasuke meaningfully. Tora groaned.

"Geez…" she muttered. Sasuke looked down at her, and then sighed. Tora watched him carefully as he climbed down the ladder and walked over to her. He glanced at his friends, who then pretended to have a deep conversation. Sasuke looked away emotionlessly.

"I'm sorry… What I did was out of order," he muttered, catching Tora by surprise. "I… I lost my temper and did something stupid, although it's no excuse." Tora looked and him and shrugged.

"Whatever, it's not like you didn't stop," she replied. "It's alright, I guess." Sasuke refrained from sighing in relief.

"Uh, I do want to make it up to you, though… I have an extra coupon for Ichiraku's ramen shop… After school, I'll take you there," he said, slightly forcefully. Tora looked at him. He was struggling with his pride. Tora shrugged.

"Okay, fine. You sure you don't care if other people see us together?" she asked, and Sasuke shrugged.

"It's only this once… I owe you an apology, after all," he replied, looking at her now.

"Alright, after school. Where should I meet you?" she asked, with another shrug.

"School parking lot," he replied, and left with his friends who had now come down from the platform. Tora watched him leave suspiciously.

_Did he just ask me to go to have ramen with him… As an apology…?_ she thought suspiciously. She shrugged and walked back inside, and to her next lesson; Gym.

She arrived in the girls' locker room just in time for the bell to go, and quickly got changed into a pair of black shorts, a white shirt and a pair of black converses. She packed her previous outfit into her back, and locked it securely in her gym locker.

She walked into the gym and joined Hinata on the benches. A new teacher walked in, his teeth shining. Tora couldn't help but giggle with Hinata at the teacher's outfit; a green spandex suit!

"He's Gai-sensei; he's a bit weird, but he loves his job," informed Hinata quietly. Sakura and Ino walked over to them. Tora stood up with Hinata.

"What?" asked Tora with narrowed eyes. Sakura smirked at her.

"Nice gym clothes," she remarked sarcastically, nodding to her gym outfit. Tora looked at Sakura's outfit. Pink hot pants with pink plimsolls and a pink crop top.

"Nice hooker outfit," she replied sardonically. Sakura glared.

"You're just jealous of our style," piped up Ino aggressively. She was wearing the same outfit as Sakura, but in baby blue. Tora laughed mockingly.

"Style? What style?" she sneered. Sakura and Ino huffed and walked away.

Sasuke watched as Tora insulted Sakura and Ino. He found it amusing… And, besides, Tora looked sexy in her gym outfit…

His thoughts were cut off when Sakura and Ino walked over to him and began flaunting.

He caught Tora looking at him with a raised eyebrow at the two bimbos. He watched as she whispered something to Hinata, making her laugh.

"Sakura and Ino are hanging off him like two little monkeys," she'd whispered to Hinata, causing her to laugh.

"Alright, my youthful students! It's time for gym! First, run around the gym thirty times! Then, we'll start the next task! Go!" he exclaimed. Tora paled.

_Shit! I can't run thirty laps! I can run two laps, maybe even three… But, not thirty! I don't even have my inhaler with me!_ she thought, panicking.

Gai noticed she was the only one not running and walked over to her.

"You're not running! Where's your youthful energy?!" he exclaimed. Tora looked at him.

"I'm not running," she stated bluntly. Gai frowned at her, and then anime-cried.

"Run!!" he exclaimed. "Or I'll give you a detention!" Tora shrugged.

"Go ahead," she replied. Gai sighed. He didn't really want to give her a detention.

"Hmm… Why won't you use your youth and run?!" he asked, anime-crying harder. Tora sighed.

"If you'd said three laps, I'd run it. Any more than that, and I'll die… I don't have my inhaler with me," she said quietly. Gai's eyes widened.

"Oh… Then, alright, two laps for you," he announced loudly. Sakura stopped.

"Why does she get two laps!? Is she special or something?!" she demanded. She looked at Tora with an evil smirk.

"I bet you're just afraid of losing to me; I've already run four laps," she hissed. Tora's rage took the bait, and she began running. Gai's eyes widened in worry.

_Crap…_ he thought as he watched her sprint.

Tora ran as fast as she could. She'd surpassed Sakura only a while ago… And her breathing had been irregular for the past few laps.

All of a sudden she collapsed. Sasuke's eyes widened in alarm and he ran towards her. She struggled to keep her consciousness, and she struggled even harder to breath. She felt strong arms pick her up and rush her away.

She was placed on to a soft bed, and an inhaler was placed in her mouth. She was given a few puffs, before her breathing regulated again, and she opened her eyes to see Shizune and Sasuke.

"Shizune? You're also the nurse?" she asked weakly, noticing that this was the Nurse's room. Shizune nodded.

"Thank goodness you're okay. Sasuke here was having a heart-attack," she joked. Tora looked at Sasuke who looked nonchalant and uncaring. She mentally snorted.

_Yeah, right. As if Sasuke would worry about me,_ she thought a little bitterly.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I'll think before getting worked up over Sakura's taunts next time," she muttered. "I'll go back to gym, now." Shizune frowned.

"No, you stay," she stated firmly.

"But, my bag-" began Tora.

"I'll get it," cut off Sasuke, leaving the room. Tora sighed and lay back on the bed. Sasuke arrived moments later, placing her bag in her hands.

"Thanks…" she muttered.

"I'll stay with her, just in case," he decided. Shizune knew better than to argue with an Uchiha, so she left the two of them and went to check up on the Principal –hoping she was doing that paperwork instead of drinking sake.

Sasuke looked at Tora.

"How come you never mentioned you were asthmatic?" he asked. Tora shrugged.

"I thought it'd be on my medical record," she muttered. "I thought that when I was… _Sold_, that my medical information would have been given to your parents… It seems someone decided to tell them I had none." Sasuke looked at her.

"You feel strong enough to go to your last lesson?" he asked. She took her schedule from her bag.

"My last lesson is a study lesson, so I guess it doesn't count," she muttered, putting the schedule back into the bag.

"Get changed, we'll go for ramen now," decided Sasuke. Tora nodded; she could do with some good food. She drew the curtain around her bed area and got changed quickly, placing her gym clothes into her bag. She opened the curtains and saw Sasuke sitting on the nurse's chair. He stood when he saw her.

"Come on," he muttered, a little forcefully, and led her out of the nurse's office.

They walked down the hallways in silence, and were still silent when they exited the building.

Tora's eyes widened slightly when she saw Sasuke take out a mini remote and hit the button… Only for the most stylish car in the parking lot to make an unlocking noise.

It was a black sport's car with leather seats. Sasuke got into the driver's seat, and Tora got into the passenger's seat, buckling her seatbelt. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What? Seatbelts are safe. You should wear yours," she stated. Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy. She frowned and unbuckled her seatbelt, before reaching over Sasuke and grabbing his seatbelt. He held in his desire to ravage her, and ignored the feeling of disappointment when she'd successfully brought the seatbelt down to its buckle and buckled it. She then sat back in her own seat and re-buckled her own seatbelt.

"There we go," she said, a little happily. "Safety first." Sasuke rolled his eyes and drove out of the drive way and on to the road… Before speeding like a maniac.

"HOLY CRAP, SASUKE!! SLOW DOWN, YOU MANIAC!" she shrieked, holding on to the edge of her seat. Sasuke smirked at her.

"Come on, it's fun," he mocked. Tora looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're crazy!" she exclaimed. Sasuke finally slowed down as they approached a restaurant, obviously Ichiraku's, with an underground parking lot. Tora breathed in relief, and noticed that Ichiraku's was only five blocks away from the Uchiha Manor. If business was good here, she'd definitely apply for a job here…

Sasuke led her inside, and to a table. They sat down, facing each other.

A waitress came over to them, smiling at Sasuke and totally ignoring Tora as she handed them their menus.

"I'll be back in a minute," she said, winking at Sasuke. Tora raised an eyebrow at Sasuke, who looked annoyed.

"Annoying," he muttered. Tora glanced at the menu before putting it down.

"She was obviously interested in you," she said casually. Sasuke looked at her.

"Not me; my looks. She wants what every girl wants when they see me; sex. That is, every girl except you," he replied coolly, though Tora could tell he was a little annoyed. Whether he was annoyed about the former or the latter, she couldn't tell.

The waitress came back, facing Sasuke.

"You ready to order?" she asked, putting on a sexy smile. Sasuke looked at Tora.

"Ask her, first," he commanded coldly. The waitress turned around and glared at Tora.

"Seafood ramen," she ordered. The waitress turned back to Sasuke with her smile.

"And you?" she crooned. Sasuke looked at her coldly.

"Miso ramen," he ordered emotionlessly. The girl smiled and skipped away, hoping Sasuke would watch her ass… He didn't.

Instead, he looked at Tora, who was looking out the window.

"Before, you mentioned something about your birth-mother…" he started, watching as Tora turned her head to look at him. "Does this mean your father's wife isn't your real mother?" Tora sighed.

"My real mom died when I was ten; only four years after moving to Japan. My mom's best friend was a Japanese woman, who had also moved to Japan shortly after us… She had a crazy girl for a cousin; Cho Kawasaki… My step-mother," she told him. Sasuke looked at her as she continued. "Cho… Never loved my dad. We were pretty rich before the bankruptcy, you know… And Cho was insane… Especially when it came to men with money. She seduced my father and married him… I bet she'll divorce him soon if Dad's company doesn't rise again… Or maybe she'll stay married to him to keep face. She's probably been having lots of affairs, anyways…"

Tora suddenly stopped talking.

"What?" asked Sasuke, raising an eyebrow. Tora shook her head.

"Just realized I was rambling… Sorry," she said quietly, looking away. For the first time, Sasuke caught sight of a small blush that had spread across her face. He smirked. Before he could comment, the food had come, and her blush had disappeared.

_Damn… She's cute when she blushes…_ he thought, and then mentally smacked himself for thinking the word 'cute'.

The one that brought their food this time was a guy, much to Sasuke's distaste, because he smirked down at Tora, who tried to ignore him.

"I hope you enjoy your food as much as I enjoy looking at you," he said flirtatiously. Sasuke didn't have to look at the annoyed look on Tora's face to know she was uncomfortable. He stood up. Tora looked up in alarm.

"Get lost before I call for the manager," he hissed, grabbing the waiter by the collar. The waiter glared fearfully at him.

"You can't do a damn thing!" he yelled. Sasuke smirked coldly.

"I'm an Uchiha; I can do anything," he snapped, punching the guy in the face as his eyes widened. He yelled in pain and fell to the floor, and then stood, looking up at Sasuke fearfully. Tora's eyes widened.

"U-Uchiha?!" he breathed out, and then ran off. Sasuke sat back down. Tora looked down.

"Tora?" asked Sasuke, and she looked up with a lopsided smile.

"Thanks," she muttered quietly. Sasuke shrugged.

"Gotta protect what's mine from arrogant idiots like that," he said. Tora scowled.

"I'm not 'yours', Sasuke," she protested. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, although playfully (much to Tora's surprise).

"Oh, yes, you are," he said firmly. "Now, eat." She rolled her eyes and began eating, and so did Sasuke.

They ate in silence, and finished their ramen after only fifteen minutes. Sasuke paid the bill, and they stood up. They went back to the car, and got in. Sasuke refused to buckle his seatbelt, because he wanted Tora to do what she did next; buckle it for him. She then buckled her own seatbelt, and Sasuke drove them home.

He'd parked his car in the underground car park, and Tora noticed all the vehicles with wide eyes.

"Wow… That's a lot of cars… And motorbikes…" she breathed out. Sasuke smirked.

"Want one?" he asked. Tora shook her head.

"I can't drive," she admitted. Sasuke smirked.

"I guess I'll teach you at some point," he decided. "Let's go inside."

They walked into the Manor through the door at the back of the car park, and up to the room. Sasuke opened the door to his room, and they went inside.

"Thanks for the ramen," said Tora with a soft smile, walking through Sasuke's room to her own room door. Sasuke grabbed her wrist, and she turned to look at him.

"… I've repaid the debt," he muttered, his desire to ravish her increasing. "But, you do belong to me, Tora… Whether you accept it or not." Tora glared suddenly.

"Enough of that! I'm not a piece of meat! You can't own me!" she protested. Sasuke pulled her into him and smirked down at her darkly. She struggled as his arms snaked around her arms and waist, disabling her movements. He leaned his forehead against her own.

"Oh, but I do… You see, if I didn't… We wouldn't be in this position," he whispered darkly. Tora tried to struggle, but couldn't. She looked up at him in panic. He frowned.

"Don't struggle, Tora… You'll make it so much more difficult, you know," he stated. Tora's eyes widened as he suddenly picked her up and took her to her room. He locked her door, and threw her on the bed. He glared down at her, and for once she was a little scared. He looked down at her outfit.

"Look at you… Dressing so provocatively… And you wonder why you get hit on?!" he hissed, pulling off her shoes and chucking them in a random direction. Tora tried to sit up, but he pushed her down, pinning her arms to her sides with his knees.

He bent his head down and nibbled on her ear.

"I don't like the way everyone else looks at you, Tora… You're **mine**," he hissed aggressively into her ear, before tearing off her fishnet shirt, corset top and fingerless gloves, leaving her in her black-and-turquoise bra. She gasped in surprise and squirmed under his grasp. Sasuke smirked and took off her pants and stocking with ease, leaving her with her matching panties.

She blushed heavily; in both embarrassment and anger.

"Stop it!" she protested, struggling. He smirked down at her.

"I'll make you mine right now, Tora…" he hissed, using one of her arm warmers as a gag, so she couldn't make any more noise.

He brought his lips down to her neck and began kissing it passionately, biting it every now and again. He promised himself he'd leave hickies all over; then, no other man would think of taking her… He unclasped her bra, and threw it aside as he brought his mouth down to her breasts. He kissed his way down to her left nipple, before taking it into his mouth; licking it and sucking on it. Tora unintentionally arched her back slightly. Sasuke smirked and moved on to the other nipple, and repeated the action.

His hands slipped down to her panties, ripping them off, before his index finger entered her, a lot more aggressively than last time. Tora gasped as he added another finger, continuing his vigorous movements with them. Her moan was suppressed by the gag. She could feel herself getting wet. Sasuke smirked.

"You may be fighting me, but you like it…" he said seductively in between the kisses he spread on her stomach. He removed his fingers as his mouth arrived at her nether regions, and his tongue replaced his fingers. Tora moaned a little louder, the gag no longer enough to totally muffle her moans.

Sasuke smirked undoing his own pants. Tora was in too much ecstasy to notice this. Sasuke slipped on a condom skilfully and smirked as he removed his tongue.

Tora cried out into the gag as Sasuke entered her with his hardness, and Sasuke removed the gag as he kissed her, pounding in and out of her. She cried out into his kisses, and tears filled her eyes.

Sasuke assumed it was the pain of the sex… He had no idea what he'd done to her mental state.

He felt his climax approaching, and could tell hers was, too. He pounded into her one last time, before both of them came.

They panted as Sasuke finally came out of her, and flopped onto the other side of the bed. He took off the condom, and got up and went to her bathroom, throwing the cum-filled condom into the sanitary bin. He went back to the bed where Tora was curled up under the covers, crying her eyes out. He frowned in confusion.

Tora felt utterly humiliated… Just when she thought Sasuke wasn't so bad, he had to go ahead and take her virginity! She felt disgusting.

She felt Sasuke sit on the bed.

"Why the hell are you crying?" he asked, clearly confused. She turned around and faced him slowly, the area in between her legs throbbing painfully.

"Do you seriously not know?! You just **stole** my _virginity_!" she yelled, the tears pouring like a waterfall. Sasuke stared at her.

"You were a virgin…?" he asked, suddenly horrified. Tora rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I _was, _but you solved that problem, didn't you?!" she hissed. Sasuke looked down at her coldly.

"I had to prove you were mine," he hissed. Tora looked up at him painfully.

"Fine, you win, I'm yours," she whispered, turning over to her side. Sasuke sighed in frustration, and pulled her towards him in a hug.

"Look, Tora… You belong to me… Just accept it," he muttered. "Besides, I truly like you…" Tora looked at him in surprise, her tears ceasing.

"Wh-what?" she asked, suddenly confused.

"I like you," he repeated, suddenly more confident about telling her. "And I want you to be mine in every way."

Tora's eyes widened. She then closed her eyes, allowing him to hold her.

"… I guess… You were pretty good at that whole sex thing…" she muttered in acceptance. Sasuke smirked.

"_Pretty_ good?" he teased. She shrugged.

"Meh, I bet the waiter would have been better," she replied, smirking weakly at him. Obviously joking. Sasuke narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Hn. Don't even joke…" he whispered, leaning down for a kiss. "Or I just might kill the bastard." Tora smiled weakly, and reached for her inhaler on the bedside table. She breathed in three puffs and felt a little better.

"Hah, but first, help me shower…" she requested. She missed his perverted smirk, which was gone as soon as it had come.

"Alright, I guess I should…" he agreed 'reluctantly'.

Tora blushed heavily as he picked up her naked body.

"Don't be embarrassed; it's not like I haven't seen everything," he taunted. She slapped his chest.

"How come you're the only one wearing clothes?" she asked, suddenly feeling very, very strange. Sasuke smirked.

"Because you'll only see me naked when you decide to take off my clothes yourself," he whispered seductively. Tora blushed and smacked his chest again. He chuckled and carried her into the shower.

He started the shower, not caring that his own clothes were getting wet, and slowly washed Tora's body as she washed her hair.

Deciding her body had already had enough, Sasuke decided against repeating what he'd already done.

He'd let her get used to his perverted behaviour slowly…

Once they were finished, Sasuke helped Tora out of the shower.

"Hn. I must have done a really good job if you seriously need help getting dressed," he remarked proudly. Tora rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, just help me, already," she muttered as she slipped on her black bra. Sasuke helped her slip on her black panties.

He then helped her into her neon green pyjamas and set her on her bed.

"Wait!" she cried out suddenly. Sasuke looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I forgot to do my math homework!" she exclaimed. Sasuke chuckled as she painfully scrambled out of bed. She picked up her copy of 'Jane Eyre' and put it into her bag, before taking out a pencil and her mathematics homework. She dragged her back next to her bed, and sighed.

She painfully got back into the bed. Sasuke watched in amusement as she completed her homework and put it back in her bag, after a mere fifteen minutes.

"Done!" she sighed, flopping her head back on the pillow. Sasuke smirked and lay back with her, holding her in his arms. He looked down at her.

She was his…

Tora was surprised with how quickly she'd accepted Sasuke's confession… _Does this mean that I like him, too?_ she thought to herself. Her eyes almost widened when she realized she did…

He was a total jackass, pervert and totally arrogant… But, in her own weird way, that was what Tora liked about him.

She smiled as he kissed the top of her head, and fell asleep instantly.

For the first time in a while, Sasuke, too, fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Tora didn't want to wake up, that morning. She really, really didn't want to go to school. She was still in immense pain from the previous night.

"Get up, Tora," commanded Sasuke, shaking her. "We have school." She groaned and curled up tighter into a ball under her covers.

"Go away," she groaned. Sasuke looked down at her and smirked, before forcefully pulling the duvet off her. She groaned again.

"Get up, lazy ass," he said, picking her up roughly over his shoulder and taking her to the bathroom. He placed her in the shower and started the water.

Tora's eyes shot open and she screamed. She glared at Sasuke.

"What the HELL, Sasuke?!" she exclaimed angrily as he smirked. He left the bathroom, leaving the grumpy brunette to do what she had to do.

Sasuke went to his own room to get ready for school; he'd decided he would start driving Tora to their school…

Unfortunately for him, Tora had finished getting completely cleaned up and ready a lot faster than him.

She was wearing a pair of black stockings with a knee-length, dark blue, sleeveless corset-dress, and a pair of black Goth boots. She wore a pair of elbow-length black arm warmers and she wore her usual make-up. She slipped on a black cardigan and picked up her school bag.

When she got to the kitchen, she ate her breakfast, and then spotted the digital clock on the counter. Her eyes widened.

"HOLY CRAP! It's seven-thirty already! I only have half-an-hour left!" she exclaimed, running out the house, ignoring the pain from last night's incident.

She stopped after five blocks, panting heavily. She knew she wouldn't make it in time…

Luckily for her, a very familiar car drove up next to her. The window went down, and Sasuke looked at her with slight annoyance.

"Get in," he commanded. Tora got in without argument, buckling her seat-belt. She looked at him and frowned.

"Seat-belt," she demanded. He smirked. She sighed and unbuckled her seat-belt, before leaning over to buckle his, and then sitting back on her seat and re-buckling her seat-belt.

"Why did you leave?" he asked, annoyance returning to his voice. Tora looked at him in confusion.

"I thought we weren't supposed to go to school together…" she said, confusion lacing her words. Sasuke glanced at her as he began to drive again.

"That was before I realized I liked you," he muttered, and then smirked at her. "Besides, I have to look after what's mine, anyways… And, I have to let the school know that you're my girl."

Tora blushed and looked away with a scowl.

"You have to ask me out officially, you know," she stated. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She continued. "A girl likes to be asked… More romantic that way…" Sasuke smirked and looked back at the road.

"I understand," he mused. "So, then, will you be my girl -not that you have a choice?" Tora rolled her eyes, and blushed harder.

"… Yeah…" she muttered. "Not like you'll take no for an answer." Sasuke chuckled lowly, and nodded.

"Exactly, I'll only have to repeat what I did yesterday," he said 'reluctantly'. Tora glared half-heartedly at him.

"It still hurts to walk, you know!" she muttered. Sasuke smirked.

"Good; that was the whole idea," he said seductively, pulling into the car park. After he parked, he unbuckled his seat-belt and got out. Tora followed his example and got out of the car.

Everyone in the parking lot stopped and stared. Sasuke put his arm around her shoulders, and leant his mouth down to her ear.

"You look ravishing in that dress, you know…" he growled playfully, his face emotionless. Tora glared again.

"… We're at school! Dirty thoughts are banned at school!" she replied quietly. Sasuke smirked.

"Oh? I don't think so," he replied, leading her inside the building and to Room G.

He released her once they were inside and went to his group of friends. Tora walked over to Hinata and Shino. They were looking at her for an explanation for entering with Sasuke.

"Good morning," she yawned.

"Hey," replied Shino, his voice odd. Tora held in a frown.

"Heya, Tora-chan," greeted Hinata. She glanced meaningfully at Sasuke, and then back at Tora. She blushed.

"Oh, we're together," she whispered. Hinata's eyes widened, and Shino stood up. He looked down at Tora, before storming out. Tora frowned and followed him.

"Hey, Shino! What's wrong?!" she yelled after him, panting as she caught up with him. He looked down at her coldly.

"I thought you didn't like him," he muttered.

"… Huh…?" she asked, and then her eyes widened as she realized he meant Sasuke. "Well, that was the case in the beginning, but… I do like him now. A lot." Shino glared.

"Whatever, you're just like all his fan girls, then," he bit out. Tora glared back.

"You're being ridiculous! I'm nothing like his fan-girls, because I **know** him as a person!" she replied fervently. Shino scoffed.

"Yeah, right, you're new here. There's no way you'd know him unless you were living with him," he exclaimed. Tora blinked and looked away.

"I do live with him," she admitted quietly. There was an unwanted silence in the air. Shino looked at her in disbelief.

"… Fantastic," he snapped sarcastically. Tora looked up at him with sudden anger.

"What is it to you, anyways?!" she hissed. Shino narrowed his eyes.

"I _like_ you. I thought I had a chance with you because you're not a crazy fan-girl, but… Damn it, forget it," he snapped, storming off before Tora could say anything else. She was too frozen.

"He… Likes me…?" she whispered aloud, and then groaned. "Damn it, I hate drama…"

"Who likes you…?" asked a very possessive voice. "Aburame?" Tora turned to see her boyfriend glaring at the spot where Shino was standing a few moments earlier. She sighed.

"Apparently so…" she muttered. "I really hate drama." Sasuke led her back into the classroom.

"We can't believe Sasuke-kun is going out with a freak like you!" exclaimed Ino. Tora ignored her.

"Well, he probably just wants to have sex with her, afterwards, he'll dump her," sneered Sakura. Tora held in a smirk.

_Actually, he had sex with me and THEN asked me out. So, hah, bimbos! Beat that!_

She sat down next to Hinata, who looked slightly worried.

"You know, it's not like she's his first, though… Sasuke-kun has slept with every girl in our year, including us," said Ino proudly. Tora's head snapped up, and Sasuke turned to glare at Ino.

"Yeah, she's just another one of those girls," added Sakura spitefully. Tora stood up just as Sasuke made his way over to the girls, and she slapped them both.

"Shut the fuck up, bitches. Don't talk about Sasuke as if you understand him. Did it ever occur to you that the reason he slept with you all was because you were easy? He's a guy; of course he'll take advantage of a whore like you lot, but it doesn't mean he'll ever love you. Perhaps he was just looking for someone who truly loves him for himself; for his good and bad points! Not for his face or his status! Because, at the end of the day, Sasuke is Sasuke –not some magical prince like you lot expect him to be!" she yelled, silencing the whole room. Sasuke stopped at stared in shock. Sakura and Ino were stunned –unfortunately, though, they didn't stay silent for long.

"Well, if we're easy, then it means you are, too!" screeched Sakura. Tora glared and opened her mouth to speak, but Sasuke cut her off.

"Believe me, she's not easy; not at all," he snapped. "She's the only girl who'd ever rejected me."

"And, now you're with her? Sasuke-kun, if you like girls who reject you, you should have told us! We're much better than that bitch!" whined Ino. Sasuke glared furiously.

"Shut the fuck up, Yamanaka. She's better than you by far. You'll never be even half of what she is," he hissed. Tora looked at him in surprise. Ino and Sakura whimpered as his glare hardened. Hinata suddenly stood up, and everyone looked at her in shock.

Hinata Hyuuga, the kind ever-smiling girl, was glaring at Ino and Sakura.

"You two have been pushing everyone around as if you own the place, never stopping to think about what other people want and feel. Despite how mean you've always been to me, I've always kept quiet. However, now that you're making fun of Tora-chan… I… I won't sit here and take it! If you're rude to Tora, then you're being rude to me, too," she declared angrily. Tora bit her lip to keep tears from falling. Despite the situation, she was really touched.

"And, Sakura, Ino, if you're being rude to my girlfriend Hinata, then you're being rude to me, too," stated Naruto with a sly grin. Sakura and Ino's eyes widened.

"And, by being rude to Naruto, you're being rude to all of us," added Kiba, motioning to himself, Shikamaru and Gaara.

"And, in turn, are being rude to me," hissed Sasuke.

"So, take my advice and jump off a bridge; messing with Tora is messing with all of us. We're all of higher status than you," drawled Shikamaru.

Ino and Sakura shrieked in anger and stormed out of the room. Tora let herself smile.

"Thanks, everyone…" she murmured, unable to keep the happiness out of her voice. This was the first time she'd had friends who truly cared about her.

"You're mine, you know. I will protect you," whispered Sasuke so nobody could hear as he embraced her possessively.

He released her and she walked up to Hinata.

"Thanks…" she mumbled with a smile. Hinata smiled back and hugged her.

"There, there; we girls have to stick together, y'know," she replied kindly.

Tora smiled.

"Mm, yeah," she replied.

Finally, Kakashi walked in, looking a little confused.

"Where are Sakura and Ino?" he asked, immediately noticing the absence of the two loud-mouthed girls.

"They left," said Chouji. "Their make-ups smudged."

Tora looked at the chubby boy and mentally thanked him for his cover-story.

The rest of the day went by quite fast, without anything of interest happening.

When it was finally time to go home, Tora was quite happy.

She met Sasuke in front of his car.

The two of them got in, and Tora stared pointedly at the seat-belt.

"Come on, Sasuke!" she begged. He smirked.

"Nope, you have to put it on for me," he drawled. Tora sighed and leaned over him. However, he grabbed her around the waist and placed her on his lap, fastening the seat-belt over her.

"Sasuke! What on earth are you doing?!" she exclaimed as she struggled to get out of his arms. He smirked.

"Nothing…" he drawled, adjusting his position so that she was laying with her head on the right side of his chest, and her knees bent so that her feet rested on the passenger's seat.

"We could get arrested," she stated, trying to get up. Sasuke poked her stomach, making her squeal and fall back to her position. He smirked.

"Nope; I'm an Uchiha. They can't touch me," he drawled. Tora sighed.

"I look ridiculous," she muttered. He smirked.

"No, you just look so defenceless. I want to take you right here," he said, smirking darkly at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Pervert," she muttered with a pout. He smirked and began speeding off.

When they finally arrived, however, their jovial mood was spoiled.

Because, once they got inside the house, a certain woman was waiting for Tora.

Tora glared at her step-mother.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. Cho Kazama sneered at her step-daughter.

"It seems even my own daughter won't welcome me here… Very well, Mikoto-san, I'll do as you ask. I'll leave," she snapped, storming out of the house. Mikoto glared at the woman as she left.

"What was that all about?" demanded Sasuke. Tora whacked him upside the head.

"Be nice to your mom," she scolded. Sasuke rolled your eyes, and Mikoto's glare was replaced with a look of amusement.

"Well, she was here to ask us for money. Unfortunately, your father isn't home yet, so the most I could do was telling her to leave," she said with a sigh.

"… I see… I hope she burns in hell," muttered Tora aggressively. Sasuke smirked.

"We'll do something about her, don't worry," he said evilly.

He and Tora then walked up to their bedroom.

Sasuke locked his bedroom door, and then followed Tora into her own room, also locking her door behind them. She turned around, not having expected him to follow.

"… Sasuke…?" she asked in confusion. She was backed up until her knees hit the bed and she fell on to it. With a smirk, Sasuke pulled off her shoes and tore off her clothes, until she was completely naked. She blushed heavily and tried to cover herself with her duvet.

Sasuke smirked and stripped down to his boxers. Tora blushed as her eyes fell on his chest.

"I-I thought you said I wasn't allowed to see you naked unless I took off your clothes, myself…" she said with embarrassment. Sasuke smirked.

"I did say that… And, you won't see me naked," he said. Before she could protest, he blind-folded her.

He towered over her as he pinned her down against the bed, kissing her as his fingers immediately went for her area and forced themselves inside. He smirked as she gasped into the kiss.

He swirled his fingers around inside her, causing her to moan in pleasure. Encouraged, Sasuke then continued to repeat the events of the night before…

When the two of them finally climaxed, Sasuke immediately picked her up and took her to the shower. However, instead of showering, he pinned her front against the shower doors and began pounding into her from behind. She cried out in both pain and pleasure as he then moved his hands from behind to her breasts, cupping them and massaging them. He kissed the back of her neck, and then moved his hands down to the front of her area.

He caressed it gently as he stopped his abuse from behind, and then just began to kiss her neck as his fingers went into her. She panted heavily.

"S-Sasuke…" she groaned out. He smirked. He'd gotten her to say his name. Now he just had to make her scream it.

He turned her around and made her wrap her legs around his waist as he then began pounding into her again.

Tora couldn't take it anymore… He'd been driving her crazy…

"SASUKE!" she screamed, and he slowed down, finally stopping. He smirked and held her weak form tightly. He wrapped a towel around her and took her to her room.

Handing her the inhaler on her bedside table, he then went to his own room.

Tora took a few puffs from the inhaler, before rummaging through her drawer before she found some pills.

She was given these pills by the doctor for her period, but they were also birth control pills. Swallowing one with the water from the bottle on her desk, she then got up shakily.

The pain was worse than the night before.

"Damn you, Sasuke…" she muttered, going into her closet and slipping on her underwear, and then a pair of bright blue pyjamas.

She stumbled back into the bed, and lay there. Sasuke walked in wearing his own black pyjama bottoms –with no top- and got into the bed with her. She scowled at him.

"It hurts more than yesterday," she muttered. He smirked.

"Whatever, I got you to scream my name," he said proudly. She looked at him.

"One day, I'll make you scream my name…" she said. Sasuke smirked.

"I look forward to it," he whispered. "Until then, you need to practice." She smirked cheekily.

"Yeah, I'll go find some guys who are willing, and-" he cut her off by kissing her possessively, on top of her again.

"If you dare, I'll make you very sorry," he growled, kissing her neck once more, before getting off her. She blushed and rolled so that her head was on his chest.

He put an arm around her.

"I was kidding…" she whispered. "I love you too much."

His eyes widened. She **loved** him.

Her eyes widened as she realized what she'd said, and then she smiled.

"I love you," she said again, and he looked down at her with an unreadable expression. He kissed her.

"I love you…" he whispered quietly.

She smiled as she drifted off into sleep.

Sasuke sat up and got out of the bed.

_I love her… Crap… I'm not supposed to fall in love._

_I liked her, sure. I wanted her, sure… But, I love her??_

He looked at the sleeping girl with a soft smile that nobody would ever see.

… _Yeah… I love her…_

Sasuke got back into the bed with her, and put his arm around her.

He didn't sleep that night, instead staring up at the ceiling, thinking of the woman sleeping next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Tora woke up with a start that morning and frowned when she noticed Sasuke wasn't sleeping next to her.

With a sigh, she got up and went into the bathroom. She emerged half an hour later with a towel around her body and her hair completely drenched in water.

She slipped on her black undergarments and blow-dried her hair before walking into her closet to choose her outfit.

She decided on a pair of black, tight knee-length shorts with a black belt and some chains. She slipped on a pair of black ankle socks, and then decided on a black vest-top. She slipped on her converse shoes and picked up her school bag.

She walked into Sasuke's room. Hearing the sound of running water, she realised he was in the shower.

With a smirk, Tora walked into his closet and picked out one of his black button-up shirts. She slipped it on, leaving the buttons undone, and then left his room.

She walked down to the kitchen and made herself some onigiri for breakfast. She glanced down at her watch and her eyes nearly popped out.

They had half an hour until school started.

Sasuke emerged just as she got up to leave, fully dressed in all black. He smirked.

"Good morning," he greeted; his voice low. She smiled at him.

"Good morning," she replied. He then frowned.

"Were you gonna leave?" he asked. She shrugged.

"We only have half an hour," she replied, frowning. Sasuke glared as he backed her up against the wall. He pinned her arms to her side.

"Hn. You were gonna leave," he whispered disapprovingly. She looked away.

"Yeah…?" she said; her answer sounding more like a question. Sasuke's lips met hers forcefully, making her knees buckle under her. He held her tightly against him as he kissed her deeply, almost punishing her with the force and depth of it.

When he finally released her, both panted and she looked up at him helplessly.

"Never again. Never without me," he commanded. She nodded weakly.

"Never again…" she replied softly. He smirked down at her.

"Hn. Good," he murmured, releasing her to eat his own breakfast.

He finished within moments and took her hand, dragging her out of the house and down to the parking lot.

He released her hand and hopped onto a motorcycle. She stared at him.

"I think I'll walk," she decided, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up onto his lap.

"Hn. I don't think so," he growled. She blushed and tried to push against him.

"But-" she began.

"Who is the master?" he growled into her ear. She blinked and hid her face in his chest.

"Don't let go," she whispered. With a smirk he started the motorbike and zoomed off.

Tora held onto him for dear life.

"SASUKE!" she screamed as he sped so fast that everything around them became blurry. He chuckled lowly.

"Second time in 24 hours that I've gotten you to scream my name," he murmured. She squirmed when they arrived at the school, jumping off his lap. He smirked.

"Hn. Trying to get away from me?" he taunted, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her into a hug. She rolled her eyes.

"Totally," she replied, smirking as he scowled at her answer. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Hn. Not the answer I wanted," he murmured. Tora laughed quietly.

"Oh? What did you want me to say?" she teased. He growled, holding her tighter.

"You should have said 'I'm not trying to run away from you, Master'… And then you bend over and-" he was cut off by her lips on his. She smirked at his stunned expression.

"You and I both know I'm not that obedient," she taunted. He smirked.

"Hn… We'll see," he growled into her ear. He held her hand and they walked into the school together.

On their way to the classroom, they passed Shino.

Shino looked at Tora, his expression a mixture of anger, jealousy, hurt and wanting. He blatantly wanted her; it was obvious to anyone with eyes.

Tora looked at him with pity and sorrow and looked away. Sasuke held her hand tighter and glared over at Shino.

His entire gesture screamed his possessiveness. Tora looked back at Shino and stopped walking. Sasuke frowned and Shino stopped.

"If you apologise, I'm walking away," snapped Shino. Tora sighed.

"Wasn't gonna. I was actually just going to tell you to stop being so mad. We only knew each other for a few days. You didn't (and still don't, mind you) know enough about me to claim that you like me," she said. "But, I did value your friendship. If friendship means nothing to you, then tell me to keep walking. But, if you did value our friendship, let me know now. That way, we can still be friends and you won't glare at me every time I see you."

Shino blinked and then looked away, placing his sunglasses on his face.

"Keep walking," he muttered, and walked away himself. Tora sighed and bit her lip. Sasuke growled.

"ABURAME!" he yelled. Shino stopped, but didn't turn around. "APOLOGISE!"

He kept walking. Sasuke chased after him before Tora could stop him, and turned Shino around forcefully. He punched him in the face, sending the Aburame boy flying into a wall, his nose bleeding profusely.

"SASUKE! STOP!" exclaimed Tora, running over and pulling him away.

"Nobody disrespects you like that. Nobody," he growled. Shino glared up at both of them before getting up and running away.

"It's fine, Sasuke. This kind of thing happens…" she murmured, taking his hand. He looked at her.

"Hn," he muttered. Tora raised an eyebrow.

"What is this 'hn' you're always saying, anyway?" she teased, trying to lighten the mood. He smirked.

"Hn," he replied. Tora laughed softly and they walked to the classroom, settling down as the teacher walked in behind them. She smiled at Hinata as she sat down next to her, and then glanced at Shino's empty seat.

"I don't get it, Hinata… Why is he so pissed off?" Tora asked, looking back at her with a raised eyebrow.

Hinata sighed.

"I think you're the first girl he really liked. You're pretty unique. You've got your own style. You can't be labelled. You're tough and you don't care what others think. You're also the only girl to reject Sasuke-san and then go out with him," said Hinata quietly.

Sasuke watched Tora quietly, his eyes narrowing.

He was getting angry. Why did Tora care so much about the feelings of another guy?

Was she forgetting who the only man that should matter was? Was she forgetting to only care for him?

"Hn," muttered Sasuke. Naruto looked at Shikamaru.

"He's jealous," muttered Gaara. Kiba smirked.

"Ha-ha, Sasuke's jealous!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke bonked Kiba on the head as Tora turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"What's up?" she asked Sasuke. He frowned.

"Hn," he muttered, looking away. Tora looked at Naruto for an explanation.

"I dunno. Ask the teme himself," he replied, smirking cheekily. Tora rolled her eyes.

"Sasuke?" she asked. He glared at her and looked away, surprising her. She frowned and turned around angrily.

"Great. Now _he's_ mad at me," she snapped. Hinata glanced back at Naruto, who shrugged, before turning back to Tora.

"Calm down, Tora-chan… He's probably just jealous that you're worried about Shino," she said softly. Tora sighed and stood up, storming out of the classroom.

"To hell with lessons, I'm going home," she muttered.

She walked out of the school building and stormed off in the direction of the Uchiha Manor.

On the way, she came across Ichiraku.

_Hmm… Maybe I will apply. I have no money. I have to go shopping, too… I guess I really should get a job._ She went inside, confirming her decision.

She noticed the sign on the notice board.

"Help wanted," she read aloud. She walked over to one of the waitresses.

"Uh… Can I see the Manager about getting a job here?" she asked. The waitress smiled and nodded.

"Sure; here I am," she replied. Tora blinked.

"Eh? But you're a waitress," she replied, confused. The girl laughed.

"My name is Ayame. I'm the Owner's daughter. I am the Manager and a waitress. The reason for that is 'cause we're quite low on waiters and waitresses here," she said. Tora nodded in understanding.

"I'd love to be able to work here," she admitted. Ayame smiled.

"You're hired. When can you start?" she asked.

"I'm supposed to be at school… But I can work anytime after 4 o'clock…" she replied, blushing slightly as she more-or-less admitted to skipping school. Ayame smiled.

"Brilliant. Then, from 4.30 until 8? And... Three times a week for now. Start tomorrow?" she asked. Tora nodded.

"Thank you so much," she said gratefully. Ayame smiled.

"See you then!"

Tora left Ichiraku's… Only to see Sasuke waiting outside with his motorbike. He scowled.

"Hn," he muttered. Tora looked at him.

"Sasuke? I though you were angry at me," she said dryly. Sasuke rolled his eyes as she walked towards him.

"Hn. Whatever," he muttered. "What are you doing here?"

Tora forced a smile.

"I'm not telling you," she replied, flipping her hair and turning around. With a growl, Sasuke grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around to face him.

"I'll get an answer out of you," he threatened. She glared.

"No. You're pissed off at me for no reason, so I'm not telling you anything," she declared fervently.

Sasuke grabbed her and sat on the motorbike, never letting go of her as she struggled. He sped off to the Uchiha Manor.

Everyone was out.

Sasuke carried her roughly to his bedroom and threw her onto the bed, locking the door.

He pinned her down.

"You want to know why I'm so pissed off?" he growled, tearing off her clothes roughly, leaving her completely naked.

"S-Sasuke, stop!" she cried as he kissed her roughly, inserting his fingers into her entrance as she whimpered.

"I don't care how selfish I sound. But I can't stand the thought of you caring about the feelings of another guy. Only care about mine," he growled, unbuttoning his pants and slipping them down.

He positioned himself and entered her forcefully. She cried out again.

"S-Stop!" she cried again. He pounded into her repeatedly, forcefully and painfully. His desire and jealousy mixing together, causing her to cry out each time.

"Now, tell me what you were doing at Ichiraku's! Was Shino there?" he demanded. Tora whimpered.

"N-No... I-I was just a-a-applying for a job," she whimpered.

"SASUKE!" she cried out as he thrusted into her once more, resulting in their climaxes. He removed himself from her and got up from his bed.

He walked into the bathroom wordlessly. Tora whimpered as she tried to sit up.

"Bastard," she whispered, slowly standing up. She winced, groaning as she walked over to her room.

She whimpered as she reached her own bed. She sat down painfully and opened the drawers. She took out her water-bottle from her school bag and picked up the birth control pills from the drawer and swallowed.

"He's insane. He's actually insane," she whispered as she lay back on her bed.

"Who's insane?"

Tora looked at him emotionlessly as he approached her.

"You're mental," she muttered. "If you had such a problem with me being concerned about a friend, you should have said something sooner so I could smack you before you did something stupid like this."

He climbed on top of her, straddling her waist.

"Do you want me to do it again?" he growled. She looked at him tiredly.

"I'm exhausted and in pain. And I have to work tomorrow," she muttered. Sasuke looked down at her and kissed her.

"You're mine," he said quietly. She looked at him and laughed softly.

"I know," she whispered. "You don't need to prove it by rendering me unable to move."

He smirked.

"Oh, but I do," he murmured, kissing her again. She sighed.

"You really are insane, Sasuke," she whispered. He growled and bit her neck, causing her to squirm and her breath to hitch. "But I love you anyway."

He looked down at her.

"I love you, too," he muttered. "But, don't make me repeat it."

She smiled and leaned up, kissing his nose. He smirked.

"You're such a girl," he muttered. She rolled her eyes.

"I really need a shower," she muttered. Sasuke smirked and stood up, lifting her up gently as he took her to the bathroom.

He prepared the bath before quickly helping Tora shower.

He then took her into the bathtub and held her in his lap as they relaxed into the warm water.

"Mmm... This is nice..." she whispered, leaning her head on his chest. He smirked and kissed her neck.

"I'm jealous of all the places the water is touching," he murmured, his hands cupping her breasts. She groaned quietly.

He continued fondling her breasts, his fingers teasing her nipples every now and again. She squirmed and groaned.

"Sasuke..." she whispered. He kissed her neck again.

"Hmm?" he asked, amused at how easily he could get the reactions he wanted from her.

"Hold me," she murmured. Sasuke smirked into her neck as he stopped fondling her breasts, and instead held her close to him.

She turned her head slightly and they kissed.

"I'm sorry I made you jealous," murmured Tora, blushing slightly. Sasuke blinked and then smirked again.

"Hn. I'm sorry I got so jealous," he replied. "Well, not really. If our arguments are gonna result in sex, we should argue more often..."

* * *

Me : ... I know I never wanted to write lemons before, but I figured I'd have ONE story that had lemons.

Tora : You've also made Sasuke into a complete OOC pervert.

Sasuke : Hn. Yeah. I'm not interested in that Tora chick.

Itachi : Why is her name Tora, anyway? People are gonna think you're using her to represent yourself.

Me : Hell no. I mean, ALL my OCs represent a **part **of me. BUT they do not represent me. Tora is no exception. The reason I chose Tora was because Tora means 'Tiger' in Japanese. And I figured the name is suitable for her character.

Itachi : ... That makes sense, I guess...

Tora : Huh... Weird.

Me : I bought an Itachi bag today. =3

Itachi : -smirks- You also have a plushie, don't you?

Me : Yeah. =3

Sasuke : You have a Sasuke one, too.

Itachi : ... ?!

Me : Well, yeah. Itachi, you may be my number one, but the other characters are still cool.

Itachi : As long as I'm number one.

Me : =3 But, of course.

Naruto : EW! THE TEME IS A PERVERT! And I'm... SMART?! o.o

Me : He's so shocked. xD


	5. Chapter 5

"SASUKE!"

Tora glared at the raven-haired boy as he smirked down at her.

"Let. Me. Out. NOW."

He only smirked wider.

_Let's rewind for a moment…_

Tora had been getting ready for school, the usual routine.

However, when she got into Sasuke's car… He locked her in.

And this, my friends, is why Tora is so mad at Sasuke.

_Back to the present…_

Tora pounded on the window.

"LET ME OUT!"

Sasuke continued smirking.

"I swear to Satan, Uchiha… If you don't let me out, I'll break this god-damned door down!"

"Hn. You can try. It's shatter-resistant."

Tora sighed in frustration and then smirked.

She climbed over to the driver's seat and took out a hair-pin from her bag. Sasuke's smirk was wiped off immediately as she suddenly drove off.

"TORA!!!"

***

Sasuke was surrounded by angry gloom lines, while Tora was smirking radiantly.

Hinata glanced behind her at Naruto, who merely shrugged.

Kiba was also sulking. Being the pervert that he was, Kiba had assumed that Sasuke had wanted early morning sex, but that Tora wouldn't give him any… So Sasuke was sulking.

After suggesting this idea to Sasuke, he had gotten four lumps on his head. One from Naruto, one from Shikamaru, one from Gaara… And one from Sasuke himself, who had (very forcefully) replied with "she has no choice when it comes to sex".

And, to this, Naruto had replied by calling him a serial rapist.

So, now Kiba was also sulking.

At the end of their lesson, Tora (who had decided on a fairly skimpy outfit that morning to annoy Sasuke; consisting of a black mini-skirt with a blood red strapless corset top, black fishnets and black-and-red burlesque heels) stood up slowly, gaining the attention of more-or-less everyone in that room. She turned her head slightly and shot Sasuke a sly look.

She was feeling very much like disobeying Sasuke.

Her eyes practically screamed her intentions of flirtatious for that day… And Sasuke didn't like it. Not one little bit.

Tora walked out of the room –almost strutting as if she were on a catwalk– and flipped her hair.

Hinata hastily hurried after her, shooting Naruto a confused look. He returned the look, before turning to Sasuke.

"What did you _do_, teme? Tora-chan doesn't get like this unless she's trying to annoy you… And she always has a good reason for that," he said, raising an eyebrow. Sasuke glared.

"Shut up. I locked her in my car. Just for kicks. She's so sexy when she's helpless," he growled. "Then, she used a hair pin and stole my car. I had to run to school."

Gaara whacked him upside the head and sighed.

"Moron. Never ever play a prank on a girl in the mornings. Kankuro once tried putting hair dye in Temari's shampoo… And, well, he almost didn't live to tell the tale. Girls are scary, dumbass. Everyone knows that," he scolded calmly. Kiba nodded.

"Yup. I once tried putting Akamaru's crap in my sister Hana's bed… And it wasn't good," he said, shuddering at the memory.

"Baa-chan is always beating the crap outta Ero Sennin for his weird perverted pranks… Tora-chan is probably the young version of Baa-chan…" agreed Naruto.

"My mother is a very troublesome woman, too. Dad and I can't disobey her. She'd kill us. Such a drag," added Shikamaru.

Sasuke stared at them.

"Why does everyone except me know that women are scary…?" he asked, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Because your own mom is an angel, and other than her you've only really encountered whores, so you have no idea about other _real_ women," said Gaara bluntly.

"… So, now what do I-?"

"HEY! IS THAT TORA KAZAMA?!"

Sasuke looked at the guy pointing out the window, and then out the window. His eyes widened.

Tora was on the roof of his car… With her skimpy little outfit… Lying down on her stomach, with her legs crossed up…

Anyone walking behind her would be able to see the places on Sasuke should see.

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Screw this 'scary' bullshit. I don't care if she's Satan. She's **mine** and she won't get away with this," he snapped.

"She's not doing anything…" said Naruto, blinking.

"Then why'd that guy say her name?!" replied Sasuke fervently.

"Hmm. Maybe because she's randomly lying on the roof of a car?!" exclaimed Kiba. "That's so freaking cool!"

Sasuke blinked.

Maybe that was cool.

But to him, Tora looked like she was screaming for sexual attention…

… Though, it was only him that thought so.

Everyone else just thought she was cool for being on the roof of a car.

Of course, there were two guys with the same thoughts as Sasuke.

Sasuke watched as Tora sat up and jumped down. He frowned as she realized she was about to unlock the car…

… And glared when three guys approached her, tapping her on the shoulder.

Tora turned around to face the two guys.

One was a brunette and the other was blonde.

"May I help you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, baby. You can help us by helping the little problem down- Oof… Oww… Ughhh… You… Bitch…"

Tora cut him off by kneeing the brunette in the crotch. She looked at the blonde.

"BITCH!" he yelled, reaching out for her. Tora smirked and grabbed his fist, before swinging her own into his face.

Just as they recovered and were about to reach out for her, they were dragged back and knocked out.

"Sasuke!" exclaimed Tora.

Sasuke glared at her.

She laughed nervously and turned around, hurriedly trying to open the door with her hair clip.

She felt Sasuke press up against her back, his hands slamming in front of her.

"Hn. You've been quite disobedient today, Tora," he hissed into her ear, biting it roughly before moving his mouth down to her neck.

"U-Uh… R-Really…? I don't think I have…" she replied nervously. She felt him chuckle darkly, his cool breathe tickling her neck.

"Oh, really?" he growled playfully, his hands moving to her waist as he roughly turned her around. Her back was now pressing up against the car door, and he had pinned her hands next to her head.

"Hn… You've been quite a disobedient little slave," he said, smirking at her. "Other people probably saw your panties back there… When you were lying on the roof of my car…"

"I… I don't think so…" she said, biting her lip. "Or, at least, I hope not…"

Sasuke chuckled.

"Hn. No matter. I have a way to erase any trace of eyes on you… When you get home from work… Yes… I'll clean you up," he said, chuckling darkly as he released her.

Tora gulped and hurried into the car. Sasuke leant down to the window. She rolled it down and he threw her the keys.

"You can put the hair pin back in your hair, now," he mocked. Tora rolled her eyes.

"HN."

She smirked and sped off. Sasuke clicked his jaw.

"I'll get her for that later."

***

Tora's first day at work was great.

She had helped out families and nice people.

Ayame was a great mentor.

Tora had enjoyed her job, and completed her tasks with pleasure and determination.

When she got home, she had forgotten about Sasuke's promise.

She parked the car and took her bag and the keys, locking the car.

She went up to the house and up the stairs to Sasuke's room.

She placed the keys with his zillions of other ones, and went to her own room.

She hadn't yet noticed that Sasuke wasn't in his room.

Once in her own room, she closed the door and dropped her bag.

She then took off her clothes, leaving her only in her bra and underpants.

She went to the bathroom and then came out and grabbed some red undergarments and black pyjama shorts and a black tank top.

She took a shower first and then a bath.

It was only after she had taken a bath and gotten dressed that she noticed Sasuke had been on her bed the entire time, smirking at her as she got lost in her own mind.

"Hey Sasuke," she greeted, yawning as she walked over to him.

She surprised him by sitting on his lap and putting her arms around his neck. He looked down at her.

"You're tired."

It was a statement. She smiled sleepily.

"Mm…" she replied, curling up in his arms. He smirked and held her to his chest.

"I guess I can't have my way with you tonight… Geez, if work's gonna make you so tired that we can't have sex, I don't want you to work…" he growled. Tora smirked faintly.

"Sorry, Sasuke. I need that job," she said. Sasuke frowned.

"Why?" he asked curiously. Yeah, why did she need that job? It had never crossed his mind to ask why, but now he needed to know.

"I don't have any money," she replied sleepily.

Sasuke inwardly smirked when he realized she'd honestly tell him anything when she was this sleepy.

"Why do you not have money?" he asked.

"Daddy's broke… And that bitch stole it all… I know it…" she replied, dozing off.

"… Tora?"

"… Nn…?" She was half-asleep.

"… Why do you love me?" He had always been insecure that she loved him for his looks or status.

"… Sasuke… Love you… 'Cause… Strong… Smart… Caring… Don't care what others think of you…" She was sleep-talking. "Kind… The best… The only man I see as a man… Only man that protects me… But also… Sasuke… You need protection too… A kind… **I** can only… Give you… Because I love you… Because you're my Sasuke…"

He kissed her lips gently.

"… And you're amazing at sex…"

He chuckled.

"Now that, I know."

Cradling the woman he loves in his arms, he got under the duvet cover and watched her sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Itachi: Now, if my little brother was really THAT perverted in real life, he'd be able to restore the Clan in no time. ;)

Sasuke: ... Shut up.

Me: Any girls then, Sasuke...? ;)

Sasuke: SHUT UP.

Sakura: MEEEEEEE!!!

Me & Sasuke: Hell no.

Itachi: Torako, why're YOU so defensive?!

Me: Sakura's too pink. Sasuke needs a girl who acts like a cross between Naruto and Gaara... And a little bit of Shikamaru... So, yeah, a Narugaarmaru!!! XD

Sasuke: And WHY would a girl like that interest me?!

Me: Naruto-ness = Because of her morals, beliefs, determination, etc. Gaara = Has a darker side. Thinks a lot. I think you'd be attracted to slight emo-ness, too. Shikamaru = Really, really smart, but totally uneffected by a lot of things. AND neither of these three are Fan Girls. They start as either a friend or a rival, but there is always the hidden love! XD

Sasuke: ... I guess, a girl like that would be awesome... But you're a cheesy, hopelessly-romantic weirdo, who spends her free time writing this crap. XD

Me: :'( Meanie.

Itachi: ... I'm angry, but I also love my little brother (hence why I didn't kill him)... Someone else get mad at Sasuke for me.

Naruto: TEME! YOU MADE A GIRL CRY!!!!!! -punches Sasuke-

Sasuke: USURATONKACHI!

Me: I didn't really cry. o.o

Sasuke: ... Hn. Whatever.


	6. Chapter 6

One morning a few weeks later, Tora woke up feeling woozy. She felt terrible.

She wasn't even in the mood to make too much of an effort for school… And Tora ALWAYS made an effort.

She had put on a pair of black jeans with black converses and a black long-sleeved shirt. She slipped on a black hoodie over it, and applied only black eyeliner.

She coughed as she reached for her door, the world suddenly spinning at her feet. She held on to the wall for support and let the feeling pass, before opening the door.

Sasuke was awake and fully dressed. He had been about to leave his room when Tora walked in.

He smirked at her, and then frowned as she stopped next to him.

"What?" she asked, her voice surprising the both of them as it came out tired and croaky.

Sasuke placed his cool hand on her head. Tora closed her eyes in bliss, opening them in disappointment when he took his hand off. He looked at her.

"Hn. You're sick," he stated. She frowned.

"I'm fine," Tora replied dismissively. He raised an eyebrow.

"Liar," he replied. "You look like you're about to pass out."

"I'm _fine_," She repeated, emphasising on the 'fine' weakly.

He frowned.

"Hn. You're not well, Tora. Stay at home," he commanded. Tora shook my head, regretting it as the same feeling washed over her, and tried to walk out of the door. Sasuke caught her around the waist as she swayed and almost fell. He lifted her up and took her back to her room.

"No, Sasuke! I'm fine! And I have work today!" she protested, coughing again as he placed her on her own bed. He didn't even look at her when he picked up her cell phone.

"Hello, this is Sasuke Uchiha… Yes, that Sasuke… No, Tora isn't feeling well… She has a fever… She insists on coming into work, but- … Yes, yes. Good… Hn… Hn… Hn… Hn… Yeah, thanks… Thank you, good bye."

Tora stared at him open-mouthed, before coughing again.

"You're not going in. Ayame says 'get well soon' and not to come in until you're one-hundred percent better," he said. He dialled another number.

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha speaking. Neither I nor Tora Kazama will be attending today… Tora has a fever… Hn… Nobody's home, so I need to look after her… Hn… Yes, good… I'm glad you understand. Good bye."

"Wait, you're staying?" She asked him. He smirked.

"You're sick. I gotta make sure I'm here to help you out," he said. Tora looked at him warily.

"You're making it sound perverted…" she said, eying him suspiciously.

Tora coughed again and groaned, resting her head back on the pillow.

"… Sleep," commanded Sasuke. Tora raised an eyebrow weakly.

"I can hardly sleep in these clothes," she stated. Sasuke smirked and went into her closet, coming back out with blue pyjama pants and a black long-sleeved pyjama top.

Tora eyed him warily.

"I'll change myself," she stated. Sasuke smirked and shook his head.

"Hn. That's what you think," he replied coolly. He placed the clothes on the bed before crawling on top of her.

He smirked as he slowly removed her clothing, teasing her skin as his fingers traced it in various spaces. He kissed her neck once he had left her in only her undergarments, and proceeded to slowly dress her in her pyjamas.

Once she was dressed, he kissed her neck once more, gaining a groan from her in return. He smirked as he placed her under the covers and lay next to her.

"… Sasuke… What if you get sick, too?" she murmured.

"Hn. So you admit you're sick?" he replied coolly. She weakly slapped his chest.

"Don't change the subject," she replied quietly. He sighed.

"I won't get sick. And, if I do, it'll be your turn to look after me," he said, almost growling in her ear.

She chuckled weakly and closed her eyes, falling asleep in his embrace.

_She's so beautiful… _Sasuke looked down at her with an unreadable expression, his eyes betraying his feelings for her. He frowned when she coughed in her sleep. _… I'll make sure she gets better._

Sasuke held her closer to him, as if he were afraid she'd somehow disappear, and then fell asleep with her.

Sasuke woke up feeling an empty space where Tora was supposed to be. He frowned.

"Tora…?" he called out, getting up from the bed.

He looked around Tora's room, before going into her bathroom.

She wasn't there either…

He went into his own bedroom… And she still wasn't there.

Sasuke sighed in frustration and left his room. He went downstairs, and finally saw her in the living room with a blanket wrapped around her… And with Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Gaara and Shikamaru sitting in the living room…

Sasuke assumed school was over now.

At the sound of his footsteps, they all turned around. Sasuke yawned and sat down next to Tora silently, placing an arm around her shoulders possessively.

"Hey," she greeted, her voice still croaky. Sasuke merely grunted in response.

"The teme probably panicked when he saw you weren't there. Told you we should have woken him up," said Naruto cheekily. Tora rolled her eyes.

"Troublesome. All hell would have broken loose then," joked Shikamaru.

"Demo, didn't Tora-chan decline because she said Sasuke-san looked peaceful?" piped up Hinata. Tora blushed a million shades of red and Sasuke smirked.

"Hn. What else did she say?" he asked slyly. Tora slapped his chest weakly.

"Nothing," she lied.

"She said you looked 'cute' when you sleep… Though, I can't fathom why. You're a troublesome guy," said Shikamaru.

"Tch. I'm not 'cute'," replied Sasuke, smirking down at his embarrassed girlfriend, who proceeded to hide her face in his chest. He held her small frame to his chest.

"Yes, you are," she replied, her voice muffled by his chest. He kissed her head.

"Aww, Sasu-chan is a cutie-pie!" sang Kiba. Sasuke glared.

"Someone hit him," he commanded. Everyone laughed.

"Sasu-chan~" joked Tora quietly. Sasuke growled and poked her rib, earning a croaky squeal in reply. "Gomen, gomen!"

Sasuke smirked.

"I have absolute power," he said. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Control freak," he muttered. Sasuke shrugged.

"Hn."

"Tora-chan was just telling us about the time she made you wear one of her bras… And she showed us the photo she took," said Kiba. Sasuke's already-pale face paled even more. He looked down at Tora, who was shaking with silent laughter.

"Tora…" he growled dangerously.

"I'm sick! You can't hurt me!" she pleaded. Sasuke smirked.

"Hn. Just you wait…"

***

Tora was feeling a lot worse than she did earlier that day. She was shivering and sweating at the same time, and her hands felt like ice, while her head felt like it was on fire.

Sasuke looked down at her with worry.

"Baka… You don't look after yourself very well, do you?"

The door opened and his brother walked in.

"You're home," said Itachi. Sasuke nodded.

"What do you need?" he asked. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"You texted me. Something about medicine?" he replied, holding up the medicine. Sasuke nodded.

"Hn. Thanks."

Itachi smirked.

"No problem… Let's just hope she recovers soon."

Sasuke helped Tora take the medicine, and Itachi left to bring some soup and more water.

Sasuke was at a loss.

He had no idea how to help her.

He was freaking out, too…

So he called the hospital.

* * *

Itachi: I really don't get it. Seriously.

Me: What?

Itachi: Sasuke's pervertedness in this story. If he was THIS perverted in real life, he'd have restored the Uchiha Clan by now.

Sasuke: Hn. You've already said that. Also, why haven't YOU restored the Clan?!

Me: I don't believe Itachi ever had any intentions of doing so in the first place...

Sasuke: ... Shut up...

Me: Nyeh! You shut up!

Sasuke: Make me!

Me: OKAY! -stuffs a tomato in his mouth- HAH!

Sasuke: -eats the tomato- I like tomatoes.

Me: EWWIE! I hate tomatoes!

Sasuke: Tch. You're weird.

Me: NO! You are! Dango is AMAZING but you're not too fond of sweet things, are you? 'Cause you're ebil!

Sasuke: 'Ebil'? The word is 'evil', loser.

Me: YOU'RE THE LOSER.

Naruto: I just lost the Game.

Everyone (except Itachi): NARUTO!!!!!!!!

Itachi: ... I'm the only sane one around here...

Me: -hugs Itachi- You'll soon convert... -cackles-

Itachi: -smirk- Hn. You weirdo...

Me: I'm your weirdo. ;)

Itachi: That you are, that you are.

Orochimaru: I want a story.

Me: o.o Errr...

Orochimaru: Please...?

Me: Okay... One Yaoi one-shot story and one mini-series. ;)

Itachi: Why mini-series?

Me: 'Cause they're easier to write. XD

Itachi: Lazy. .


	7. Chapter 7

Tora's eyes fluttered open and the first thing she noticed was the white ceiling above her. She sat up slowly, confusion clouding her eyes.

_Am I in the… Hospital…?_

She frowned, and noticed her hand was preoccupied with something… She looked to the side, and noticed a hand on hers.

"Sasuke…" she muttered. He was looking straight at her, his eyes unreadable.

"I thought you wouldn't wake up," he murmured, slowly pulling her into a hug.

"Gomen ne…" Tora hugged him back weakly. "What happened…?"

"Your fever got really bad. You were in a terrible condition…" he replied, trying to control himself. Tora sighed.

"I'm alive, thank goodness," she said firmly. She felt better, too. She was merely groggy.

"You were out for a month," he whispered. Tora's eyes widened.

"No way…" she whispered.

"And there's something else…" began Sasuke. Tora looked at him, biting her lip.

"What?" she asked fearfully.

"You were pregnant," he whispered.

Tora's eyes widened dramatically and she almost choked.

"Pregnant? What do you mean by 'were'? What happened?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"You had a miscarriage…" said Sasuke quietly.

Tora looked down, her hands going to her abdomen.

"I was… Pregnant… With your baby…?" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "Why did it die…?"

Sasuke looked at her. She… Was sad that it died?

Did she love him so much that she'd have been happy to have his child…?

"… I'm sorry, Tora," he whispered, hugging her again.

"… I thought we were careful…" she whispered. Sasuke kissed her forehead.

Tora sighed as Sasuke wiped the tears that were threatening to spill.

"How do you feel?" he asked. Tora nodded.

"I'm fine… You've lost weight…" she whispered, her eyes clouding with worry. He had lost a bit of weight.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Hn. It's nothing," he muttered. Tora hugged him tightly.

"It's all my fault," she whispered. Sasuke pulled her away and looked at her seriously.

"Don't be an idiot. It's **not** your fault. You didn't get sick on purpose, and you didn't get pregnant on purpose. Nothing is your fault," he told her firmly. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"If I was more careful, you wouldn't be so exhausted," she whispered. It was true, Sasuke looked awful. Aside from the weight loss, his eyes looked sunken and hollow.

"Baka! You couldn't have done anything!" he scolded.

There was a knock on the door, and one figure walked in.

"Mother," said Tora icily. Cho faked a smile.

"Get lost," snapped Sasuke.

"Now, now. I'm only here to discuss funeral details with you," she said coolly. Tora frowned.

"Funeral…?" she wondered. Sasuke glared at Cho to stay silent.

"Yes, your father died a week ago. Heart attack," she said coolly. Tora's eyes widened.

"N-Nani…? Otou-san…? NO! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! NO!" she screamed, bursting into tears.

"I'm sorry, dearie," she cooed maliciously.

There was another knock.

"Rai Hatori. I'm Ryo Kazama's lawyer. I was told by Uchiha-sama to come in here to discuss Kazama's Will," said a middle-aged man, walking in.

Tora squeezed Sasuke's hand, calming herself down, and nodded.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Well, I'm not sure if you know this, but a week before his death, his bankruptcy ended. He regained everything. But, he then sold it all… And so the fortune in his bank is immense. No where near as immense as a noble family like the Uchihas, but it's still a lot… And he leaves it all to you, Tora," said Hatori.

Silence.

_I'm… Rich…?_

"WHAT?! I married that buffoon, and he gives the money to his BRAT?!" yelled Cho.

"Yes. He leaves everything to her. Every possession of his will be sold, and the money will all go to his bank account, with all of his money, which is now Tora's… She's one rich kid," said the lawyer.

"… I want my Dad…" whispered Tora. Sasuke kissed her head, glaring coldly at Cho.

"Then what do I get?!" screeched Cho.

"He wrote that he wants you to stay away from Tora. He realized his mistake in marrying you, and realized how you treat Tora… So, you've been given a restraining order," said Hatori.

"I'll kill you!" screeched Cho, rushing for Tora. Tora remained motionless, only a tear slipping down her cheek.

_Daddy…_

Sasuke caught Cho's fists and threw her to the ground. Hatori dialled a number on his phone… And within a few moments, police arrived.

Cho was arrested.

Tora, however, was too busy crying.

"Daddy… I don't want money… I want my Daddy…" she sobbed. Sasuke put his arms around her as she cried.

"… He's watching you, Tora… He always will," he whispered.

***

It had been a few months since Ryo Kazama's death.

Tora had made sure that his funeral was amazing and that everyone that knew him was there.

Tora also did make sure there was a small shrine in a small room in the Uchiha Manor… Just for her parents.

Every week she'd place candles and offerings, and every day she'd make a small visit to the shrine.

Now that she had money, Sasuke was encouraging her to take some time off work.

Tora decline, however, stating that she wanted to work.

She was going to pre-occupy herself.

However, after a few months, things went back to normal…

***

Tora and Sasuke arrived at school pretty late.

Tora was wearing a black tank top with a pair of red jean shorts and black converses, and a red cardigan.

"You're late," drawled Kakashi.

"Sasuke's fault! He was beating me up!" stated Tora with a grin. Sasuke stared at her open-mouthed.

"DOMESTIC ABUSE!" yelled Naruto, adding fuel to the fire.

Kiba laughed.

"Kiba, what're you laughing at? You beat animals!" joked Naruto.

Kakashi watched with a sweat-drop.

Once seated, Sasuke leaned over his seat to whisper in Tora's ear.

"You'll be in for it tonight," he growled quietly. Tora rolled her eyes and turned her head around quickly, catching him off-guard as she kissed his lips.

He smirked.

"I won't go any easier," he drawled.

Tora rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't expecting you to…"

* * *

Me: This was quite a sad chapter...

Itachi: Well, my little brother seems to be a lot more sad...

Sasuke: Why did you make me such a girl-obsessed pervert?! I'm **power**-obsessed!! NOT girl-obsessed! Love can come later. POWER for now!!

Deidara: HAH! Little Uchiha is a pervert, un!

Sasuke: SHUT UP!

Me: Three chapters left... ;)

Sasuke: FINALLY.

Itachi: Then she has to finish off the others (except 'Akatsuki Havoc', since she's not sure when she's ending that). Then she'll work on a Sasori story, a Hidan story, an Orochimaru story... A SasukeXSakura one-shot... A few other one-shots...

Me: And I'll start writing some 'Bleach' ones, too. :)

Ichigo: YES!

Sasuke: Hn. Where'd you come from, loser?

Ichigo: The only loser here is you, Duck-butt!

Me: Now, now. Be nice.

Ichigo & Sasuke: He started it!

Me: GROW UP!!!!! -evil angry roar-

Ichigo & Sasuke: Sorry! o.o

Itachi: You made her mad... Dumbasses. -hugs Torako-

Me: -purrs- Itachi... Good...

Naruto: Riiight... Well, that's the end of that... For now. Until the next chapter! DATTEBAYO!


	8. Chapter 8

Tora grinned. It was a Saturday.

This meant… No school! And, because Ayame was amazing, there was no work for her on the weekend!

So, Tora was free for two whole days!

She had taken a shower and pampered herself… Only to change into her neon green pyjamas.

She went into Sasuke's room. He was lying on his bed and listening to music, his eyes closed.

Smirking to herself, Tora pounced on him, straddling his waist. His eyes shot open with alarm. He frowned… And then smirked.

"Ah, Tora," he said coolly. Tora raised an eyebrow.

"Lack of reaction, much?" she drawled. Sasuke chuckled.

"Hn…" was all he said in reply. Tora sighed.

"Quit saying that."

"Hn."

"Quit it!"

"Hn."

"QUIT it!"

"Hn."

"Yeah… Well… HN."

Sasuke growled and rolled her over. Now, he was on top. He smirked, discarding his i-Pod on the floor.

"I like this position better," he murmured. Tora rolled her eyes, pouting.

"Sasuke?" she cooed. Sasuke sighed.

"Hmm?"

She pulled his face down and kissed him on the lips. Sasuke smirked and took control.

He then broke it slowly, and smirked down at her.

"Hn… You're going down…"

Sasuke tore off her clothes, before removing his own.

He then entered her immediately.

Loud moans filled the room as Sasuke pounded in and out of her roughly, passion in his every thrust.

"SASUKE!"

"Tora…!"

By the end of their love-making, they were both satisfied and exhausted.

Tora painfully trudged to her room and swallowed birth-control pills, before taking a bath.

She then re-dressed into a pair of black and blue Hello Kitty pyjamas.

She went back to Sasuke's room, and spotted him on his chair. He, too, had bathed.

He was now in his black boxers.

Only.

Tora walked over and sat on his lap. He smirked.

"Ne, do you wanna go out?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Where?"

"I dunno. Arcade? Cinema? Museum? Café? You decide."

"Hn. None of those. I have a better idea…"

***

Tora sat in the passenger seat in Sasuke's car. She glanced at the back seat with a grin.

Both Naruto and Hinata were sitting there with Kiba and with their seat belts on.

Sasuke sat in the driver's seat –and wearing his seat belt, much to his distaste (and Tora's triumph).

There was another car driving up behind Sasuke's.

Shikamaru was the driver, with his girlfriend Temari in the passenger seat, and Gaara and two of their other friends; Neji Hyuuga (Hinata's cousin) and his girlfriend Tenten. They were, apparently, a year older –and already at university.

Where were they going?

Well, Tora had no idea.

Neither did Hinata, Tenten and Temari.

This was a secret between the boys.

Tora grinned back at Hinata.

"Hinata! I rule the world!" she cackled.

Everyone sweat-dropped. Sasuke shook his head.

"No! I do! I'm gonna be the Supreme Ruler of the Universe! Dattebayo!" argued Naruto, a grin on his face. Hinata giggled quietly. Kiba punched the air.

"NO WAY! I'LL RULE THE WORLD!" he roared.

Tora cackled evilly.

"You're all under my power! _I_ rule the Universe. I rule it all. I own all souls. Especially Sasuke's."

She smirked at the raised eyebrow he threw her. He smirked.

"Hn. We'll see…"

"Sasuke! She owns your soul!" laughed Kiba, pointing at Sasuke.

"Hn. Don't make me kick you out of my car," threatened Sasuke. Tora grinned widely and stared out the window.

Kiba quietened down instantly.

"What're you grinning about?" asked Sasuke. Tora shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nothing…"

And, by the look Sasuke sent her, she knew she'd be in for it later…

***

When they finally arrived at their destination, Kiba jumped out of the car.

Tora got out and gasped.

"No… Freaking… Way…"

She turned around and hugged Sasuke, squealing with excitement. He chuckled.

"Hn. I'm glad you're happy…"

Tora grinned at the view of the beach.

"It's beautiful…"

Everyone else got out of the cars, and they all went down to the cabins on the sandy shores, so they could change. The guys had the bags, which they had packed beforehand.

Sasuke and Tora shared a cabin. He handed Tora the bathing suit he'd picked out.

Tora blushed.

"You're not serious," she deadpanned. He smirked.

"Oh, but I am…"

He walked towards her and towered over her.

"Be a good girl… Or I'll change you myself…"

"I never wear bikinis…"

"Hn. You will now…"

Tora, still blushing, pushed him away gently and nodded.

"Fine, Mr. Bossy."

A chuckle.

She changed into the black frilly bikini and slipped on a thin white t-shirt.

Slipping on black slippers, she turned around to see Sasuke was already wearing his black swimming trunks.

He packed their things back into the bag, and went out to the car –safely locking it in.

He came back to the cabin, knowing Tora wouldn't leave it without some convincing.

"You go to school wearing provocative clothing, but you won't come out on the beach?" he mocked.

Tora shrugged, still slightly pink.

"I can't help it… Bikinis… Well, they're weird…"

"Hn. I'm not gonna bother asking for an explanation."

He scooped her up and left the cabin, ignoring her initial protests.

They went down to the beach where everyone was waiting.

Temari wore a green tankini, Hinata wore a navy blue one piece swimsuit, and Tenten wore a red sporty bikini.

Tora felt slightly out-of-place.

"WOO! TORA! Look at that rack!" hollered Kiba.

Sasuke glared daggers… And so did Tora.

"Someone kill him. NOW."

Sasuke placed Tora down, and began chasing Kiba.

"Nooo! I'm sorry!"

Tora rolled her eyes and took off the t-shirt.

"Let's go swimming."

They all ran into the waves, playing around and splashing each other. A smug Sasuke and a black-and-blue Kiba joined soon after.

Sasuke wouldn't let Tora out of their sights. Not once.

Not even when she thought she'd go off and wander on her own.

Tora stood on a rock, believing she was alone, and smiled.

She had no idea that there were three pairs of eyes watching her.

Two of them belonging to drunks.

They appeared behind her.

"Hello, gorgeous…" said one huskily. Tora glared.

"Get lost."

"Don't be like that, babe," crooned the other.

The first one reached out to her, but she grabbed his wrist and threw him into the water with a judo-style throw.

The next one reached out for her thighs… So she grabbed his hand and crushed his fingers. He screamed in agony.

The first guy got up again and charged, so she kicked him in the chest, causing him to fall back… Into the water, again.

The other guy attempted to kick her, but she caught his leg and flung him into some rocks.

The two got up again.

"Tch… Bitch…"

Their eyes suddenly widened and Tora turned her head slightly…

… Sasuke was glaring. Intensely.

At _all_ of them.

Tora gulped.

After beating the guys black-and-blue, he turned to Tora. He walked towards her while she took steps back.

Eventually, he backed her up against a rock.

"Tora… You're not supposed to leave my side… This is an order from your master…"

Tora's breath hitched as his mouth latched onto her throat.

"H-hai…"

He smirked against her skin.

"Good girl…"

She groaned as he bit down, drawing a little blood.

He smirked again.

"Hn. I think this proves who owns whose soul… Don't you think…?"

Tora tried to be 'brave'.

"N-no… I-I still o-own your s-soul…"

He chuckled darkly, his breath tickling her skin.

"Oh?"

He bit down again, causing her to gasp. His hands went down to the inside of her thighs.

"S-Sasuke…"

"Hn… Yes…?"

A smirk on his face.

"S-Stop… Teasing…"

He chuckled again.

"Beg…"

"Nnn…"

"Hn?"

"P-Please… S-Stop… Teasing… Please…"

He chuckled yet again.

"Hn. Much better."

And they proceeded to the next level of their 'game'.

Their friends could hear their moans, but ignored them… And moved farther away to get away from the noise.

This was one hell of a beach trip.

* * *

Me: 2 chapters left...

Itachi: Yeah. Then you can write your other stories. About other guys. (Akatsuki Havoc doesn't count as a proper story, damn it!)

Me: Nyehhh... I'll think about an Itachi story. But the OC will be hard to think about...

Itachi: Meh. I want a story.

Sasuke: Why have you made me so freaking perverted, Torako?!

Me: 'Cause it's fun. And FanGirls like it -despite the OOC-ness...

Sakura: It's true! Sasuke-kunnnnnn!!

Me: ... Go away and come back as your Shippuuden self!

Ichigo: When're you gonna write the 'Bleach' stories?!

Me: When I've finished my 'Naruto' stories.

Ichigo: Cheh. Whatever. X(

Me: My first 'Bleach' story will be about you, Ichigo. So, forgive the delay? :3

Ichigo: ... Fine.

Itachi: Stop flirting.

Ichigo: Cheh. Who's flirting? She's 3 years older than me. -.-

Me: Yup. I'm too old for him. Uber-weirdness. He's 15. Totally under-age. Besides, I wuffles my Itachi!!!

Itachi: ... -hugs-

Me: -big huggles- :33333

Naruto: Geez... So sappy. Gross! Until next time! Dattebayo!


	9. Chapter 9

Fugaku Uchiha watched his youngest son with a small smile from his window, holding hands with Tora Kazama as they walked through the garden.

He was pleased. Very pleased.

_Sasuke has finally found someone he loves. He's lightened up a lot since then. I think the kidnapping when he was 8 no longer affects him. She has healed his wounds without knowing it._

Fugaku turned to look at his wife, who nodded. She thought the same.

Down in the garden, Sasuke held hands with Tora.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," he murmured. Tora smiled.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Sasuke," she replied honestly. "I… I never want to let you go."

"I… I used to be a totally cold bastard who slept around without loving. Tora, you changed me. I'm in love with you. So, you should know… I was kidnapped when I was eight years old," he told her quietly. Tora's eyes widened, then she stopped.

"Nothing bad happened, right? They didn't hurt you? Goodness, what sick people-" he cut her off with a kiss, stunning her. He broke the kiss and smirked.

"Hn. Calm down. It was a decade ago," he mocked. Tora blushed, pouting.

"Old man," she teased. He growled and kissed her again, breaking it with a smirk as he took her by surprise again.

"Hn. Either way, I'm glad I have you."

"Me too."

Tora hugged him, and he hugged her close to himself protectively.

_She's mine. My girlfriend. Mine. I won't let anyone hurt her. She's my strength_.

Sasuke's arms tightened slightly around her.

_I love him. He's my everything. I have to support him and protect him. He's mine_.

Tora held him closer to her.

Neither of them had any idea as to what would happen…

***

Tora waved goodbye to Ayame, after another day of work. She left Ichiraku's and began walking towards the Uchiha Manor.

However, Fate seemed to be against her that day.

Because she was knocked unconscious with chloroform.

…

When she came to, she groaned and her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she noticed was that she was in a dark, empty stone chamber.

Her arms were shackled to the walls, and she had been undressed. She was only in her black undergarments. She shivered.

She was cold.

"What happened…?" she murmured. "Have I been kidnapped? Or is this one of Sasuke's weird sex games?"

She heard the door open.

It was **not** Sasuke.

A man, possibly in his late forties, stood before me, an evil smirk on his face.

"The Uchihas will fall, now that I have you, girl."

Tora glared at him.

"Like hell, Jerk! They'll kick your sorry ass all the way to a whole different universe!"

The man smirked and left, chuckling evilly.

Tora struggled against the chains. She had to get out of there.

She just had to.

***

Sasuke was freaking out. Ever since they'd gotten a phone call from Tora's kidnappers, Sasuke had been in a terrible mood.

"WE HAVE TO FIND HER, DAMN IT!" he yelled for the thousandth time that day.

"We will, honey…" His mother was worried, too.

Sasuke sighed in frustration and left the house.

"Hn. I'll find her myself."

He stopped outside the manor.

"Naruto? Gaara? Kiba? Shikamaru?"

His friends smirked at him.

"You didn't think we'd actually let you go searching alone?"

He blinked, then smirked.

"Let's find her."

***

Tora glared up at the man. Turned out, his name was Kai.

He smirked lecherously at her.

"I'll have some fun with you first…"

Tora glared up at him.

"Don't you _**dare**_ touch me."

The man cackled.

"Oh? But I do dare."

He reached out to her…

***

Sasuke looked at the woman in front.

"I see. So, after she left Ichiraku's, you saw a figure knock her out and drag her there?"

"Hai. But when I tried to pursue, they were no longer in that alley way."

Sasuke looked at his friends and nodded to the alley way.

"Arigatou."

They went to the alley way.

Kiba's eyes narrowed.

"Is that a… Door…?"

"In the wall?"

"Maybe they didn't take her so far away after all…"

***

Tora kicked the man as he tried to get close to her.

"GET AWAY!!" she screamed. "SASUKE!!!!!!!!"

She wanted Sasuke.

Tears streamed down her face. She did not want this man touching her like Sasuke would.

"SASUKE!!" she called out again.

"Shut the fuck up! Sasuke will get you back if his family pays the money. But, I never promised I wouldn't do anything to you!"

Tora kicked him away again when he tried to hit her.

"BITCH!"

"Proud of it, Shit-head!"

Kai growled.

"I'll really rough you up, onna!"

"SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

***

Sasuke's ears perked up at the sound of his own name.

"Tora!"

Kiba grinned.

"We found her."

Gaara looked at Shikamaru.

"Gaara and Kiba, accompany me. We'll take out all the other guys around. Naruto and Sasuke, you go after Tora," said Shikamaru.

They nodded and separated.

***

Tora choked back a sob. Another man had come in, and her legs had been chained to the floor, wide apart. She had also been gagged.

_Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke._

_Save me, Sasuke._

Tears streamed down her face as Kai and the other man began fondling her breast.

The door slammed open.

They were pulled off her.

_Sasuke!_

The chains were pulled off.

_Sasuke!_

The gag was removed.

"Sasuke…"

And he placed his coat over her.

The two men stood up. Sasuke and Naruto glowered at them, before proceeding to beat them up.

"Nobody touches my girl," hissed Sasuke, continuing to beat them as Tora stood motionless, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

Gaara, Kiba and Shikamaru entered.

"The cops are coming. Let's get out of here."

***

Tora was huddled in her bed, wearing red pyjamas, and completely in shock. Sasuke lay next to her, holding her close.

"Sasuke…" she whispered over and over.

"I'm here."

"I was so afraid."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"They were going to rape me."

"I know. I only wish I could hurt them more."

"In those moments… I realized… Just how much I love you."

"I love you, too… Tora, I was going crazy."

"Sasuke…"

He kissed her.

"Marry me."

She froze and looked up.

"Eh?"

"When we finish high school, marry me."

Tears flowed down her cheeks, startling him.

"If you don't want to-"

"I want to. Yes, Sasuke." She smiled, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

He smirked.

"Good. I wouldn't have let you say no, anyways."

She giggled weakly.

"I wouldn't have said no."

He kissed her forehead.

* * *

Me: YOSH! One chapter left.

Sasuke: I would never be so sappy.

Me: Well, you are in this story. Deal with it.

Sasuke: I'll kill you.

Itachi: Otouto...

Sasuke: Fine. I'll _kiss_ you. -smirks at Itachi's horrified expression-

Itachi: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll KILL you!!!!

Me: -.- Men.

Naruto: Let's leave it at that, Dattebayo!

Ichigo: I want my story damn it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: -.- Life hates me.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Thankies to everyone that's been reading "Young Temptations". I hope y'all liked it. =D And I hope you liked the ending. Thanks so much for your support, and thank you to everyone that Reviewed. =D Much love, hugs and cookies!!!

* * *

:: Eight Years Later ::

"Mommy! Mommy!"

The twenty-six year old turned around and smiled at her three year-old son as he ran towards her.

"Hmm? Nani?" she asked, scooping the raven-haired boy into her arms. He had dark brown eyes, like her… And the raven hair was from his father.

"Mommy! Uncle Naruto says Mikiri-chan's having a birthday party! Can I go?"

The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you eager?" she chuckled. "Yes, you may go. But, Auntie Hinata has to call me, first."

She grinned at the pout on her little son's face.

"Now, now. We both know you looove Mikiri-chan, don't you?" she teased. The little boy's face heated up.

"Mommy! I don't! She's a girl! She has cooties! And she's always beating me at every game we play!" whined the boy. The woman laughed again.

"Now, now, Ryo. I'm a girl, too."

Ryo made a face.

"You don't count! You're my mommy!"

His mother ruffled his hair.

"Aren't you a ball of sunshine?" she joked. He grinned, hugging his mother around the neck as she set him down, careful of the round mass hanging on her.

"When is my little brother gonna be born?" Ryo asked, staring at the bump.

"Soon, Ryo. Soon, you'll be an Onii-chan!"

The door opened.

"Daddy!"

Ryo ran to the raven-haired man and jumped into his arms. The man chuckled.

"Tora, what's Ryo all excited about? He gets all this energy from you…" he mused.

Tora rolled her eyes playfully.

"It's Mikiri-chan's birthday party soon… And I'm sure our second son will have your traits, Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked, holding his son with one arm and hugging his wife with the other.

"If he's like me, then he'll be lucky to find a woman like you."

Tora blushed.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I LOVE MOMMY AND DADDY TOO!"

They blinked at their loud, attention-seeking son, and burst into laughter. Ryo joined in the laughter, though he had no clue what was so funny.

"You're too cute, Ryo!" squealed Tora, poking his nose. Sasuke smirked.

"I'm not cute, I'm a man!" squeaked Ryo. Sasuke chuckled and Tora poked his nose.

"A little man."

"Mommyyyyy! Don't be mean!"

Sasuke placed Ryo down, and placed his hand on his wife's baby-bump.

Suddenly, Tora convulsed in pain as trickled of water hit the floor.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"… He's… Coming…"

***

Tora lay on the hospital bed, smiling weakly at the new born baby sons in her arms.

It seemed the doctors hadn't noticed… But she'd been pregnant with twin boys.

Ryo and Sasuke sat on a chair next to Tora's bed, also staring at the boys.

"Any ideas for names?" asked Sasuke.

"Well… I thought we'd call them Hiro… And Shin…"

"I like those names."

"My Otoutos will be called Hiro and Shin? I'll be Ryo-nii! Heehee!!"

Tora laughed weakly, smiling at her three sons.

A nurse came in and took the babies, placing them in cots next to their mother's bed.

"Sleep, Tora…" Sasuke held her hand, squeezing it slightly.

"Hai…" She drifted off.

When she would awaken, she would have the full life of a mother awaiting her…

* * *

Me: Phew. That's the end of that.

Sasuke: So corny. -.-

Me: Shush. I know. XD I just... Didn't really know how to end it, I guess... :x

Itachi: Well, now you can move on to your next stories...

Me: Yup. I'm gonna post up some one-shots first. Yaoi first, just for the Fan Girls. ;)

Itachi: Oh dear... -.-"


End file.
